


Transformers: The Last Battle

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Series: Through The Shattered Glass [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Good vs Evil, Insanity, Last Battle, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Murder, Plot Twists, Redemption, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, War, breaking point, shit got real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar





	Transformers: The Last Battle

Morningstar was working on a wounded soldier, finishing up the repairs rather quickly.  
"There you go, DeadEnd... You should be more careful in battle. That is the fourteenth time I had to repair you." She says, chuckling.  
"I'm not exactly known for being careful..." DeadEnd said, smiling.  
"I know Dead End agrees with my statement." She says, giggling.  
"Yes I do! Stop it! Stop getting hurt! Please." Dead End said, hugging the mech. He had come out of his shell considerably, with the help of his counterpart and Morningstar. "I will be depressed again..."  
"Fine fine..."   
"Heh... Alright. Off with you two." She said, waving them away.   
"Thanks!" Dead End said.  
"Anytime you two." She said, smiling. It had been a month since Megatron and Morningstar returned to their rightful world, and the war was coming to a close. The Autobots lost more and more, unable to fight against the Decepticons numbers and skill. It was only a matter of time until the Decepticons won, and peace was returned to the universe.   
Morningstar bent over her work, fixing up a broken component. She was totally focused, unwavering in her work. She didn't notice the mech standing in the doorway, watching her with interest and admiration.  
"Hey, Star..."  
She stood up quickly, but soon smiled.   
"Megatron, you know it is dangerous to sneak up on a dangerous fem..."  
"I like the thrill."  
"One of these days I am going to bite you..." She says, giggling as she walked over to him.  
"Cannibal much?"  
"Always... You know I like the taste." She says, winking. "So, done with your work?"  
"That's why I'm here."  
"Well, I am nearly done with my work." She says, getting back to her tools.  
"Good."  
"There has been reports of weird things happening at Portal point... Any news?" She asked, making the connections.  
"No. Maybe we should go check it out?"   
"Gather the crew." She said, before letting out a sigh of relief. "Done..."  
"If you don't want to do it now we don't have to..."  
"I am fine, Megatron... Let's just get done and then get back for our date night~"  
"Of course..." He purred, squeezing her close before heading to the landing pad.  
"Everyone ready?" She asks, looking over the crew. Starscream and Ricochet was there, along with Thrust and Dirge.  
"Yep!" Ricochet said, smiling.  
"Alright... Lets head off." She says, transforming. They all transformed before heading off, arriving there to find nothing.  
"So... What are we looking for?" Dirge asked.  
"Anything that could be the reason for the surges..." She says, looking around. "There has been stange signatures all over this area lately..."  
"There is prints here..." Starscream said, looking at the ground closely.  
"Prints?" She asks, looking.  
"Yeah... Like from a ped..."  
"Hm... How fresh? Can you tell?"  
"Maybe a solar cycle old, maybe less..."  
"Gods... Can you determine where they lead or who they belong to?" She asks, curious.  
"Ricochet can better than I can... He can track anything." Starscream said, smiling as Rico blushed.  
"Then please get to it, Rico. I want to know who or what has been going on around here."  
"Of course." Ricochet looked around, starting to follow the tracks.  
"Let's hope it's a more lame of the Autobot plans..." She murmured, sighing.  
"It doesn't look like any of the Autobots prints."  
"Who knows... This could be a trap." She says, looking around.  
"I don't think so... But it could be.." Ricochet said, shrugging.  
"Alright... How much further do you think the trails lead?" She asks, checking her gun.  
"Not much farther... Looks like whoever it was was hurrying up."  
"Running from something?"  
"No... I always go faster when I'm almost to my destination... They might have been doing the same?"  
"I see... Nothing is above ground... So... Where could they have gone?"  
"Below ground possibly... I'm detecting a chasm below us..." Starscream said.  
"Alright... Find the entrance, and I will head in." She says, nodding.  
"It should be around here somewhere..." Starscream said.  
"There!" Ricochet said, pointing to a metal hatchet in the ground.  
"Megatron, care to help me open it?" Morningstar asked, looking it over.  
"Of course, Star." He said, lifting it up with ease.  
"My big strong mate... I shall return in a few moments." She says, winking before jumping down.   
She landed on her peds, before hurrying down the hall. She sees a doorway lit up, with shadows of mechs. She stops at the edge, and powers up her rifle.  
"Alright! Everyone stay where they are! Put your hands up and keep your weapons down, or I will not hesitate to shoot you straight in the spark! I will feel no remorse!" She yells, watching the shadows still in their movements.  
"I hope you wouldn't shoot me..." A familiar communications officer said.  
"Soundwave? Is that you?" She calls out, shocked.  
"Yes..." He said, walking into the light.  
"What are you doing in this world? Who else is with you? What is this place?" She asked, confused.  
"The war ended, we lost. Almost everyone is here... And this is our... Temporary home.."  
"Gods... This is? Come with us. We have plenty of room at Trypticon. We had new wings built, just for this. You all are welcome, as long as you promise that you will become heroes... and keep the peace." She offers, smiling. "You know I will vouch for you all."   
"Megatron is with us..." Soundwave said, said mech limping out.  
"You... You are not welcome. Not after what you did!" She snarled, showing off her neck to reveal the indentions of his grip.   
"We can't go without him... We owe him our lives..." Hook said, walking out with burn marks on him.  
"Gods... What happened?" She asked, looking over them all. "You all look like the Pit came after you..."  
"The Autobots... After one very bad loss they followed us... Saying either surrender, join them, or die..." Skywarp said, coming out with TC holding Starscream up.  
"Primus..." she said, before pacing. "Alright... I will be back in a moment... I must speak with my comrades about this."   
At that, she climbs back up the ladder, and groans.  
"Are you alright, my Star?"   
"No... For we have a dilemma." She says, before explaining what just transpired. "So... yeah... if we want to save them all... we have to take in HIM."   
"I don't like it..." Thrust said, shifting his feet.  
"I don't either, to be honest... But... They don't deserve to die for the sins of one mech..." She says, looking to Megatron. "You are the leader... You make the call."  
"Let them in... But explain the rules to them before you do." He said, nodding after a moment.  
"Alright..." She jumps back down, and walks to the room. "You all will follow us back to Trypticon. We will feed you and heal you all, but there are rules. No attacking the humans or any of us. You are heroes now, and will defend the Earth. You will attack the Autobots when they attack first. As soon as the war is over, you will get normal jobs and never cause any more trouble. Am I being clear, or do I have to leave a few of you behind?"   
"Clear." Megatronus said, a bit of a growl in his voice.  
"I don't like this, just so you know, Megatronus." She says, before turning. "Everyone, get a partner, and follow me. I have my friends above..."   
She began climbing up the ladder, and as soon as she got to the top, began helping the Decepticons out.  
"Thrust, Dirge. Go back to base and warn everyone about our guests."  
"Aye aye!" Thrust said, transforming with Dirge before heading back.  
"Hey, could you help us with Starscream? He was damaged the worst..." Skywarp said, not able to get his brother up the ladder even with Thundercracker's help.  
"Of course..." She said, floating down to pick up Starscream. "Head on up. I will fly him out."   
"Thank you..." Skywarp and TC headed on up.  
"I will personally work on you, Starscream." She says, before flying out. She landed softly, before turning. "Megatron, we need to... Megatron?"   
"Yeah?" Megatron was currently glaring at Megatronus, and she sighed.  
"We need to head back... Everyone! Follow me and Megatron! Starscream and Ricochet, help anyone who needs it or if they fall behind." Morningstar ordered, holding up Starscream. "We need to hurry, so we can fix up everyone."  
"One second... Megatronus, I have one thing to say to you..." Megatron said before taking a deep breath and socking Megatronus in the gut. "Don't touch my mate." Megatronus fell to his knees, coughing harshly as Megatron walked beside Morningstar. Soundwave picked up Megatronus, and they all walked.   
"Did you defend my honor or something back there?" She asked, a smirk on her face.  
"Yes."  
"Well... Thank you..." She says, giggling slightly. "Do you think we will regret this decision?"  
"Maybe later on... But not now.."  
"Alright... Everyone! Trypticon is just ahead!" She says, as the building began growing in view. Soon, they were at the doors, and Soundwave opened them up.  
"I see you brought some friends home..."  
"Yeah... We were just hanging out." Morningstar answers, before leading them inside. "Follow me, everyone! Do not stray or we will be forced to lock you up!"   
"That's kinda cruel..." Rumble said, walking with her.  
"What can I say? You all don't have the best reputation around here... and for a good reason..." She says, taking everyone to the med bay. "Alright! If you can fix yourself, do so. If you need specialized help, come to me, Hook, or any other of the constructicons. We have plenty of resources, so... Don't push or shove."  
"Thank you..." Starscream said, onlining his optics for a moment before they went dark again to save energy.  
Morningstar began repairing Starscream, working carefully and diligently on his wounds. The other Constructicons worked hard on the other Cons, before Hook came up to Star.   
"Can... Can you repair... Him?" He asked, looking to Megatronus. "He frightens the rest of us."   
"Yeah... Send him over." She murmurs, after a moment.  
"Hello." Megatronus said, limping over.  
"Hello." She says, cleaning her equipment. "Lay down. Where did you get injured?"  
"My leg..."  
"I see... Did Megatron injure anything when he got his revenge?" She asked, a smirk playing on her face. It was plainly heard in her voice.  
"I don't think so..." He growled, looking at Starscream who was in stasis and he calmed down.. "Are my soldiers going to be alright?"  
"They will be fine. We have the best equipment and materials, and some of the best medics around, including me." She says, going to work on his leg.   
"Good..." He said, wincing as the welding hurt.  
"So, you lost... and you followed my advice?"  
"Yes... It was the only way to survive..."  
"For once, you listened to me. And look. You are alive... and if you wish to stay, you must listen to me and Megatron and all of your superiors now."   
"... Fine..."  
"Alright... Do you feel any pain any place? Any aches?" She asks, looking him over. She had to admit, he still had the form that had made her melt so long ago.  
"No. I'm fine... Fix my soldiers." Megatronus said, getting up.  
"Your comrades, Megatronus. You are not in command any longer. I am." She says, before heading to another group.  
"How is our brother...?" Skywarp asked, sitting next to TC as she came over.  
"He is stable. He is just being refueled and allowed to recharge. He will be back at full strength when he wakes up, you two." She says, smiling. "I will lead all of you to your sector when everyone is repaired."  
"Thank you... Starscream was the one covering us..." Thundercracker said.  
"He is a good mech." She said, nodding.  
"Never heard of him doing anything to save anyone else until after you left..." Soundwave said.  
"Looks like I did leave a mark." She said, chuckling. She checks his vitals, before looking at them all. "So... Did we lose anyone?"  
"We lost all of the coneheads... Every seeker except those three... Shockwave..."  
"It was horrible..." Rumble said, clutching Soundwave's arm.  
"Gods... I never knew the Autobots... at least, those Autobots, could be so---"  
The base shook for a moment, and Morningstar fell to the ground.  
"Morningstar! Autobots are attacking!" Soundwave yelled, running past.   
"On it!" She yells back, running to the door. "Everyone, stay here! We can handle these jokers!"   
"Let me help." Megatronus said, grabbing his cannon as he looked at her fiercely. "I shall not stay back."  
"You need to protect your men. They are weakened from the previous fight. If they manage to get inside, which Goldbug is notorious for doing, you are to protect the wounded. That is an order, Megatronus!" She yells, the base shaking again.   
"Fine..." Megatronus said, looking at his soldiers as they held their weapons nervously. She ran out, and Soundwave ran in.  
"You all have weapons, right??" Soundwave asked, his gun out, looking up and down the halls.  
"Yeah!" The Decepticons yelled, the seeker brothers surrounding their brother who was currently recharging.  
"Good! Now, you all have never faced Autobots like these! These are... well... like you! They will do ANYTHING to win, including blackmail, playing dirty, taking hostages, and anything else you can think of! So... Be careful, and be safe! And if you see one, try to stun it, not kill! We don't work like that!" Soundwave said, before running out. "Good luck!"  
"Megatron?" Soundwave asked him, Megatronus nodding.  
"You heard him! You listen to them now, but if you need any help ask me!" Megatronus yelled, pointing his cannon at the door in case anyone tried to get in.  
"AcK! Rodimus you son of a glitch!" They heard Morningstar yell, firing.  
"Look before you shoot!" Soundwave yelled at everyone.  
"Slag! Morningstar! Your left!"  
"Got it!"  
"Optimus! How dare you attack our base!"  
"You will perish at my hands, Megatron!"  
"Not as long as I am around, Idiotus Prime!"  
"You! I will strangle until I watch the life leave your optics, Morningstar!"  
"One mech already tried that! Become more original, Prime! HE-YAH!"  
"Did we used to yell like that?" Rumble asked.  
"Apparently..." Soundwave said, standing beside Megatronus.  
"Slag! Where did you get the new rifle-- DODGE!"   
"This beauty was crafted by the best of my scientists... Much more power and destructive capabilities!" A evil laugh sounded out, along with a loud crash.  
"I want this one too! Gimme!"  
"Get off you little wretched female! I will rip out your spark!"  
"Gimme gimme gimme!"   
"RAHHH!"  
"I want to see..." Skywarp whined, only to quiet down and soothe Screamer as he whimpered in his recharge.  
"Yee-haw! Lookie at me! I am riding the all mighty Optimus Prime! Ultimate Ruler of the Universe? BAH! He is a pony!"   
"Morningstar! Be careful!"  
"GET OFF BEFORE I USE YOU FOR SPARE PARTS!"  
"Shut up Prime! Now, gimme your rifle!"  
"You little--"  
"FIRE THE CANNON!"  
"FRAG!"  
"Oh primus..." Megatronus said, rubbing his temples.  
"A-Autobots! Retreat! Jazz! HELP ME!"  
"Oh no you don't! I want a piece of you, Optimus! C'MERE!"  
"You will pay for this! All of you! I will enjoy watching all of you melting in my personal smelting pool!"  
"Oh shut up! You use the same lines Megatronus uses! It never happens!"  
"I have never used that line..." Megatronus growled, detecting movement in the vents and he pointed his cannon there.  
"Watch them run!"  
"Another Victory for the Decepticons!"  
"Woooo!"  
"I got his foot!"  
"How did you...?"  
"I used a saw!"  
"This is so strange..." Thundercracker said.  
Morningstar bounced in, scratched up slightly but smiling wildly, while carrying a foot.   
"Any trouble in here?" She asked, giggling, Megatron stood in the doorway, smiling softly.  
"Did you actually steal his foot?! Can I see?!" Rumble asked, trying to run up to her but Soundwave held him back.  
"Sure! You should have seen him! Jazz was helping him hop away! He looked like a fragging bunny! A disabled bunny!" She said, laughing. She looked to Megatron, who was covering his mouth. "Didn't he, darlin?"  
"Yes... Yes he was..."  
"Heh! Another part, I, have stolen from him." She says, smiling. She leaves the foot on the workbench, and goes over to Megatron. "We are quite the team..."  
"We are..." He said, holding her close.  
"That has to be the funniest bit of dialogue I have ever heard..." Soundwave said, chuckling slightly.  
"I am a bit of a morale booster... I show that I am not afraid to humiliate Optimus, Magnus, Rodimus, or any Autobot." She says proudly, giggling as Megatron began playing with her wings. He signed that he was happy things were going well.  
"You always... boosted morale..." Screamer said, slowly coming back online to only hear her talk about that.  
"Thank you, Starscream. I always like to hear that." She said, before turning to Megatron. "Shall we tell Soundwave to plan a party for our newest comrades?"  
"Knowing him... He's already started planning it..." Megatron chuckled, looking over their new recruits and he saw that they were taking care of each other, though he knew it would be a while until they could call their counterparts friends.  
"Good. The Constructicons can handle the rest of the repairs. You and I, still have our date." She says, winking.  
"Date?" Megatronus asked, knowing that was an Earth custom.  
"Go for it!" Skywarp said, laughing as the rest of them gave him a look.  
"To my room!" She cheers, smiling wildly.  
"You are going to eat Earth fruit?" Megatronus asked, looking at her. "That is what a date is..."  
She laughs, as does Megatron does.   
"A date, is when two people who care for each other take time to be together privately, so that they may improve their relationship, and have fun together." Morningstar explains,  
"The Earth Internet does not give good details..." Soundwave said, shaking his head.  
She giggles again, while Megatron chuckles.  
"You will adapt to it's strange answers to questions... Ask anything if you are confused. Morningstar here is the master of the internet." Megatron said, looking at her.  
"Everything is strange here... Like it's an advanced version of our world..." Skywarp said, cuddling with his brothers.  
"Much more extreme." She says, smiling. "Behave, and rest easy. You are safe here, everyone..."   
At that, Megatron lead her down the hall, smiling.  
"That went well..." He said, smiling.  
"Very. I just hope the peace lasts... but the end of this war will come much sooner with their help." She says, smiling softly. "Then you and I will start to rebuild our home..."  
"You haven't been to our Cybertron yet, have you?"  
"No... I haven't. Hopefully it isn't too badly damaged..." She said, hope in her tone.  
"We left to go on uninhabited worlds early on in the war... Most of it should be standing as only a few of the many battles were actually on Cybertron..."  
"Really?" She asked, shocked. "Our Cybertron was utterly destroyed..."  
"We tried to keep it standing as even Optimus knew that he didn't want to rule a destroyed Cybertron."  
"Megatronus, I suppose, did not care..." She murmured, sighing. "Do you have a Sea of Rust?"  
"What is that?" He asked, confused.  
"It is a huge section of Cybertron... Completely rusted away... Unable to be restored... Unable to sustain life..." She said, shivering.  
"We don't have that..." Megatron said, shaking his helm.  
"Good... It's a place of sorrow... Breaks my spark just remembering it." She says, sighing.  
"Don't worry... We don't have anything like that here..." Megatron said, hugging her tightly.  
"Good... My professor..." She purred, cuddling up to him.  
"My star..."  
"Guys! Wait up!" Soundwave yelled, before sliding in front of them. "I require Star for a moment. I am planning a party and I want to know what kind of stuff they like!"  
"I don't remember... I know they all love high-grade, and Cybertronian music." She answers, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Ask Dead End." Megatron said.  
"He would know more." She finishes, smiling. "Or... You can ask them yourself. They won't bite... not now, at least."   
"Thank you!" Soundwave rushed off to find Dead End.  
"Some things never change..." She murmurs, sighing. She sat down, slightly worried, confused, and anxious.  
"Like what?"  
"Everything... What if Megatronus tries to take over here? Or joins up with Optimus? Or sabotages our plans? Or after the war is over, takes over Cybertron? Or..."   
"Look. I don't think his soldiers want that anymore. They seem more relaxed here and they all like you... I think everything is going to be fine."  
"There is always that nagging feeling... After everything he has done... To you and me, to the others... I don't know if I can trust him just yet." She said, before putting his hand on her neck. He could feel the indentations from Megatronus's grip. "Remember... He did try to kill me."  
"I know. I did not say give them full trust... Just a little.. So they can either destroy or grow on that..."  
"I know... I know... It is hard to give him even that." She says, before getting up. "Come on... Let's go clean up the battle damage."  
"Then we have to show them their rooms... They can take the east wing.."  
"Exactly." She says, nodding.  
Soon, the base was sparkling clean, and they headed to the med wing.  
"YOU DON'T TOUCH STARSCREAM!"  
"FRAG YOU! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE PUSHED ME!"  
"HE TRIPPED!"  
"SO HE SAYS!"  
"I WILL END YOU, MOTORMASTER!"  
"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, SEEKER TRASH!"  
"I knew this was going to happen..." Morningstar groaned, her happy mood gone.   
"ENOUGH!" Megatronus roared, everyone going silent. "We are not fighting! If I catch any of you yelling like that again, you are all getting punished! Do I make myself clear?!"  
"Yes, sir..." Everyone said, Megatronus calming down.  
"And I expected that too..." Morningstar murmured, before walking in. "The pit is going on? I leave for a few moments to clean up the mess from the Autobots, and you all are fighting ALREADY? Megatronus, thank you for yelling at them..." She murmurs at the end, before cracking her neck. "Everyone follow me to your personal wing. You all will live there, fight over the rooms, but you better clean up after yourselves, because we are NOT your maids, do I make myself clear??"  
"Yes, ma'am..." They all said, Skywarp and TC helping Screamer up.  
"Starscream is staying here for the night. I want to keep an eye on him, to make sure he is fully stable and for his own... protection." She says, glaring at Motormaster. "You two may stay as well, for I know the seeker bond is strong."  
"Thank you." TC said, both brothers glaring at the Stunticon as well.  
"As for the rest of you, follow me. Do not stray, and learn the halls well. Later, there will be a celebration for your arrival, so... Get prepared for a wild night. We party hard." She says, walking out the door. The Decepticons looked at Megatronus and he nodded, leading them after her.  
"It will take some time for them to get used to the leader change..." Megatronus said to her, walking on the other side of Megatron.  
"They will learn..." She said, slightly cold in her tone. She twitches a bit, before looking at Megatron. "Will you take them... I.... Need a bit of air..." At that, she walks down a separate hall, her optics cold and emotionless.  
"Is she okay?" Soundwave asked, Megatron nodding.  
"She just needs some time..."  
"This isn't easy for any of us..." Megatronus said, watching her go.  
Morningstar paced in the training room, confused to all pit why she felt so enraged and so insane about the Decepticons joining them. She walked back and forth, muttering nothings before yelling out as she kicked a boxing bag, watching as it was ripped from it's chain and smashed into the wall. She huffed, and continued to pace, not caring that she had just done damage to the base. She remembered when she would do this on the Nemesis, after being lectured or a fight with one of her comrades, but she had not done that in so long.   
"Some things never change..." Screamer said, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
"Tell me about it..." She murmured, before looking at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Trying to get out of that med bay... Ended up here when I couldn't walk anymore."   
"You know you need to rest, Starscream." She said, sighing. "I will take you back in a moment."  
"No... The whole med bay makes me want to claw my plating off... Too small..." Screamer said, groaning as he snuggled into himself.  
"I will notify Megatron that. I have been thinking of expanding it." She said, adding it to her mental checklist.   
"Why is it cold in here?" He asked, shivering even though it wasn't cold to her.  
"It's chilly to you?"   
"Very..."  
"Let's get back to the med bay and I will check your internals." She says, picking him up.  
"You're warm.." He said, Skywarp and TC running in.  
"There you are! You just disappear and don't tell us? You know how worried we have been?" TC said, checking over his brother.  
"Yeah! You could have told us, but Noooo! You just run off and leave us to worry!" Skywarp said, as Screamer chuckled slightly.  
"Sorry... I needed to get out of there..." Screamer said as they walked back.  
"He says he feels cold, so I am bringing him back to check him over." She says, nodding.  
"I swear if you messed yourself up..." TC said, looking away.  
"Calm down, brothers." She says, making the symbols on their wings as she lays Starscream down on the table. "Let him rest. I will fix him up."  
"So... What is my internals like?" Screamer asked, smiling at her.  
"Seems like a wire has come loose... Probably from you walking off." she says, smirking as she reattaches it.  
"Sorry sorry.." Screamer said, going into recharge a minute later.  
"So... How are you two? Any injuries I should see?" She asks, after double checking Starscream.  
"Other than the worry for our brother... Nope." Skywarp said, smiling.  
"Good. I am happy to see you three are still as tight as ever." She says, smiling.  
"It had been a bumpy road... when you were there, Starscream was slowly losing himself but as soon as you left he just did a 180 and he just... I don't know how to explain it... Just became himself again.."  
"Did I somehow make him a better mech?" She asked, murmuring it.  
"I think he felt guilty and realized how much of an aft he was being..."  
"Ah... I see. I have felt guilt too. I mistreated him, like Megatronus did. I know now that he was on my side."  
"He never really believed in the Decepticon cause now... All he wanted was equality.."  
"That's what Megatronus said the Decepticon cause was about..."  
"But now its about conquering."  
"And Destruction of the Autobots."  
"Yep."  
"It went down hill..."  
"A LOT."  
"Like, crash and burn down."  
"Boom!" Skywarp said, spinning around in a chair.  
Morningstar laughed, smiling as she sat down.  
"It is nice to hang out with you guys again."  
"Nice to see you... Been boring." TC said, smiling.  
"I am too extreme for one universe. Had to move to another one."  
"That sounds like a meme!" Skywarp said, sliding past them.  
"You have been exploring the internet?" She asked, chuckling. She yawns, and puts her head down on the desk.  
"You can sleep... If Megatron comes looking for you then we will tell him where you are..."   
"No no... I must stay awake..." She says, yawning.  
"Sleep." Skywarp said spookily.  
"When you are in charge of a large army, you will learn to sacrifice certain luxuries..."   
"I thought Megatron was in charge."  
"Heh... I am second in command." She says, smiling. "We share."  
"At least he shares... Megsy of ours does not like to."  
"That is why he fails. A Lot." She says, tiredly laughing. "If Megatron asks, I did not damage the training room."   
"Nothing changes..."  
"I don't know... Wake me of anything happens... As soon as Starscream wakes up, take him to the east wing..."  
"Aye Aye!" The two seekers said, smiling at her.  
Morningstar fell asleep, cosy in her position.  
"What do we do now?"   
"Wanna go explore and screw with people?"  
"Sure."  
"Yay!"  
A couple of hours later, she wakes up and after putting Hook in charge of watching over Starscream, she goes to her room, growling lowly as she collapsed on her bed. She hears a thump, but she guessed she knocked something over.  
"I need to clean up my slag..." She murmured, groaning. "My back aches..."  
"Something else will ache when I'm done with you..."  
"What the frag!" She yelped, sitting up quick. "That sounded so wrong!"  
"What?" Goldbug said, confused.  
"That sounded so wrong I can't even... Think about what you said. Just think about it for a moment." She said, holding the bridge of her nose.  
"I really don't care..." Goldbug said, stabbing her with a needle.  
"Ack! Pervert... You son... of... a... glitchhhhhh..." She collapsed, falling back on the bed.  
"Weird femme..." Bug said, holding her before teleporting out.  
She groaned, waking up on a odd berth. She rolled onto her side, still drowsy.   
"Perverted little spy trying to bed me..."  
"I was not!" Goldbug said, crossing his arms.  
"Watching me sleep? I am taken, you little creep!"  
"I have to! Optimus told me to watch you until you wake up!"  
"Well, ta da, pervert! I am awake!"  
"Shut up!"   
"You shut up! I need an adult! Heeeelp! I am being harassed by a perrrrrvert!"  
"What is going on here?" Magnus said, walking in as Goldbug blushed.  
"She is acting so weird..."  
"He made suggestive moves on me! He is a perverted little creep!"  
"I didn't do anything!!"  
"Magnus! He said he was going to make 'something else' hurt when he came to get me! I was laying on the berth!"  
"I didn't mean it like that! That's sick!"  
"Goldbug. Leave." Magnus growled, the bug leaving quickly at the tone.  
"He was always a creep... AT least you have respect, for an Autobot." She says, sighing.  
"Why do you insist on tormenting our army...?"  
"It's what I do. I torment the enemy... Well, the ones I don't have respect for. Optimus hasn't done anything to frighten me, or show he is a good leader. THe Optimus I knew, I had respect for. He had honor." She said, before pausing. "I respect you... You helped me escape that cave in... I was so panicked from the sudden pitch blackness... and the tight space..."   
"Your welcome... No one deserves to be buried alive..."  
"So, what's the plan this time?"  
"Revenge."  
"Ah... His foot is back at our base." She says, giggling.  
"I think that is what the revenge is for..."  
"He shouldn't have been a jerk and tried to shoot me."  
"You are the enemy.."  
"True..." She said, nodding. "Then he would know it was all in good fun that I took his foot."  
"I don't think that will work on him.."  
"Yeah... I figured." She sighed, and looked herself over. "Do you think he is going to take my foot?"  
"I believe he is going to do much worse."  
"Slag..."  
"Indeed."  
"So... How are you, Magnus? You seem more friendly this time around."  
"When I'm not being called a freak, I'm fine."  
"Who would call you a freak??"  
"Dead End for starters... Oh wait, he called me ugly also..."  
"Well... That's Dead End. He was captured, and he is used to the Autobots not doing anything when insulted. Personally, I think your face is perfect..." She said, shrugging.  
"I am not in the mood for sarcasm."  
"You would know when I am being sarcastic. I mean it. You look terrifying, yes, but in war, that is a good thing. More Decepticons fear you than your brother. I... respect you, not fear you." She says, honesty in her voice. "If anything, Optimus is the ugly one."  
"Really?" Magnus was shocked, he didn't mind terrifying but to say he was the better looking one was a compliment he never got.  
"Yeah, really. If there is one thing I do, is be honest to the ones I like." She says, smiling.  
"You.... Like me?"  
"Yeah... I do. You have a sense of honor about you that I like, along with your face." She says, winking.  
"Um... Thank you?"   
"Your welcome... Tell your brother I am up... and ready for anything he has planned." She says, leaning back on the berth.  
"I will." Magnus then left after putting Goldbug in charge of watching her once more.  
"Hello again, buggy boy."  
"Hi." Bug said curtly.  
"You need to learn to take a joke."  
"You embarrassed me in front of my superior..."  
"Tell me, who is the better superior? Optimus or Magnus?" She asked, curious about his response.  
"Magnus."  
"Why?" She asked, walking close to him.   
"He has his moments."  
"I see... Why do you serve Optimus then?"  
"Because he is my leader."  
"Why?"  
"Because he is."  
"Why did you become an Autobot? Just to serve him?" She asked, leaning against the wall.  
"No."  
"Do you believe in their cause?"  
"I don't know.. Why are you asking these questions?"  
"Because I think I might just help Magnus to power." She said, smirking as Bug turned to her, shocked.  
"Why?"  
"Because... I like him more than Optimus." She says, grinning.  
"What do you have against Prime?"  
"I know the true Optimus Prime. He is an honorable mech, one who cares for all sentient beings and fights to save Cybertron and the Earth. This one... is a mockery of the Prime name. I would love to see him suffer." She says, admitting her feelings about him. "To tell you the truth, I have nothing against you, Goldbug... You are just like the Bumblebee of my universe. Eager to prove your worth, and hating that you are not as tall or as strong as the others. I always admired your skill as a scout and as a spy."  
"Thanks..." Bug said, shifting his feet.  
"Keep improving, Buggy boy. You have a real skill." She said, as she spotted Optimus coming down the hall. "Until next time... Optimus! Buddy! I see they got you a new foot!"  
"You are going to pay for that..."  
"Like to see you try, Tyrant." She said, backing up from the bars.  
"You're trapped now... No way out."  
"Well, you said that another time, and I stole your sniper rifle." She said, snickering.  
"You will be punished for that too..."  
"And for impersonating you? How about riding you like a bull? Or me tickling you? Or how about the time which I told everyone you were actually a female who was PMSing?" She said, Goldbug hiding his giggle.  
"Silence!" Optimus stepped in, holding an energon whip.  
"H-Hey now, no need to use an EVP whip on me..." She said, paling slightly. "Take a joke, old mech."  
"I don't 'take' jokes." Optimus said, his optics dark.  
"H-hey... Optimus? Isn't that a little harsh?" Goldbug said, EVP whips were something the Autobots only used in dire emergencies as they were considered too gruesome for even them.  
"Not for this female... What's wrong, Morningstar? No remark now?"  
"Urk... Do your worse, Optimus." She snarls.  
"I really think this is a bad idea..." Goldbug said, kind of liking this femme.  
"Your opinions do not matter. Go do something useful for once. I will handle her." Optimus snarled, growing more furious. Goldbug didn't leave, not trusting Optimus to stop once he started.  
"Well? Are you going to hit me or stare at me like a moron?" She growled, optics flashing.  
"I will enjoy this!"  
Optimus snapped the EVP whip against her leg, sending her to the ground with a hiss. Goldbug hid his optics, not wanting to see but not wanting to leave her alone with his leader.  
"Is... is that all you got?" She growled, making Optimus laugh.   
"This will be great... See that object there? That is a camera... I will be sending this to your precious leader... letting him see what happens when you humiliate me!" Optimus said, slamming the whip against her stomach. She gasped and yelped, before biting her lip. Goldbug counted that as two whips, the max whips they would give would be ten, knowing she had eight more.  
"You are a horrible being, and I will see YOU smelted!" She yelled, making Optimus chuckle.  
"Oh... That comes later, fem." He purrs, before smashing the whip into her wings, making her shriek. "Found the spot to aim for..."   
"FRAGGER!" She yelled.  
"3.." Bug mumbled, shaking slightly.  
"I will go as far as I wish, Goldbug... I order you to leave, or you will be next. Bring Magnus. He will enjoy this!" Optimus said, grinning evilly as he whipped her again. Mech fluid was dripping from the wounds, making him even more full of glee.   
"I would not. Now, stop Prime." Magnus said, walking toward the cell.  
"Oh, dearest brother... I still have a few to go." He says, a crazed look in his optics as he whipped her wings a couple more times. She screamed in pain, shaking. She did not beg though, fighting the urge.  
"Enough, Optimus. That's ten. You're done."  
"Liar... That was 6." He said, chuckling. "Where is your bloodlust, brother?"  
"I left it the moment my face was burned off by my own brother."  
"You shouldn't have tried to overthrow me... But you learned your lesson, like this one shall!" He said, laughing as he smashed the whip into her again.  
"You are acting insane!" Magnus said.  
"I am? Say that once you have been harassed time and time again by a pathetic little female who doesn't even belong in this world! This... fragging reject!" He said, kicking her to the wall. She landed hard, coughing up mech fluid.  
"Prime! Stop it!" Goldbug said. "We don't do this! Especially not with a EVP whip!!"   
"We are Autobots, we destroy Decepticons and all who oppose us!" He snarled, picking her up by the throat. "I will make an EXAMPLE out of you, female! Watch Megatron! Look at her!" He roared, smashing her face to the camera.  
"I said, ENOUGH!" Magnus roared, tackling his brother to the ground and Prime dropped Morningstar. She fell limp, unconscious from the assault.  
"Get off of me before I burn off the rest of your armor! You have gotten soft, brother! Just like that worthless Megatron!" He snarled, kicking off Magnus and attacking him.   
"Maybe you are the one who needs correcting, brother!" Magnus said, getting on top and pounding into his brother.  
"Holy slag... Morningstar is right..." Goldbug said, watching as they fought.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Optimus roared, pushing him off before storming out of the cell. He locked the door behind him, fury and insanity in his optics. "Traitor! You both shall be smelted! RODIMUS! PREPARE THE PIT!"  
"S-sir?" Goldbug said, looking up.  
"You... You have one last chance, Goldbug. You are either with me, or... with them!" He snarled, grabbing the small mech. "You better decide fast if you want to live or die." He shoved him away, before walking down the hall, muttering to himself.  
"Primus..." Bug said, rubbing where he was yanked.  
"Are you alright, Goldbug?" Magnus asked, holding his side.  
"I'm fine... I just don't know what to do..."  
"Can you sneak into the medical ward and get me supplies?" He asked, looking over Morningstar.   
"Of course. Be back in a few, sir..." Goldbug said, not thinking twice as he left through the vents.  
"Ooooooohhh..." Morningstar moaned, shaking slightly as she onlined her optics. "Is... Is this the matrix?"   
"No... But you will be getting there if we don't find a way out of here."  
"Urg... Magnus? Is... that you?" She asked, her optics cracked.  
"Yes."  
"What happened...?"   
"You got whipped."  
"Heh... I know that... How did YOU end up in here...?"  
"I tried to stop my brother."  
"Ah... Thanks for saving... my life, Magnus... Told you... You were different..." She says, smiling to show mech fluid stained teeth.  
"Shush... Goldbug is going to get us some supplies so I can fix you..."  
"Good... Cause I feel... like slag." She said, laughing then groaning.  
"Of course you do... But we need to hurry or else we'll both be in the pit."  
"Megatron is going to be... ticked... when he sees... that tape. At who... is in the air." She says, coughing. "If we die... Just wanna say... Nice to see... i was rescued... once more."  
"Shush... We are going to live..."  
"As I heard once... in a dream... We are all gunna die..." She said, laughing again to end up coughing.   
"I'm back! Here Ultra Magnus..." Bug said, handing him the supplies.  
"Thank you..." Magnus started fixing her, starting with the wings.  
"W-Watch it..." She yelps, wincing.  
"I'm being as gently as possible..." He said, trying his hardest not to hurt her more.  
"Ach... My mouth... got me in trouble... Your brother... is losing his mind." She said, coughing.  
"I concur with that..."  
"I think... he knows... the war is coming to an end..."   
"He doesn't want that and he thinks getting rid of you will stop it... But I know for a fact that Megatron will double his efforts to stop Optimus if you die."  
"We have the... other Decepticons at the base." She says, coughing. "Their war.. is done. Optimus... nearly killed them."  
"At least one Optimus has things under control." Goldbug said.  
"Heh... Now this Optimus... needs to fight... two Megatrons..." She says, laughing.  
"Frag no." BUg said and Magnus glared at him and he mumbled an apology.  
"One... just... like... him..." She says, chuckling.  
"Is he worse or better?"  
"He is learning... to take orders."  
"So better."  
"Heh... Somewhat..." She says, her optics flickering.  
"Don't go into stasis on me... You are as fixed as you are going to get right now... Goldbug, can you get us out of here?"  
"I-I don't know... Optimus has made it pretty clear he wants you both dead... and he doesn't trust me." Goldbug said, nervous.  
"~WARNING. STASIS LOCK IMMINENT. POWER DOWN NOW TO AVOID MORE DAMAGE~" Morningstar's system announced. "~REFUSAL COULD LEAD TO DAMAGE TO SPARK~"  
"Slag... I feel so useless right now..." She says, before growling. "Computer, delay stasis!"  
"Go into stasis... we will do our best to get out of here."  
"No... I can fight..." She says, fighting hard to sit up.   
"You will be forced into stasis."  
"If I stasis lock... Well, let's hope I don't. Goldbug, lead us out, please." She says, standing for a moment, before collapsing to a knee. "I will not... play prisoner!"   
"Ok..." Goldbug carefully unlocked the cell, before opening a secret door. "This is where I go to escape.."  
"In the walls?"  
"Hey, I figured it out and I took it!"  
"Alright... Let's hurry... Before I shut down permanently!" She says, forcing to her feet. "Ug..."  
"~STASIS LOCK NEEDED FOR REPAIRS. SHUT DOWN FOR REPAIRS OR FACE PROBABILITY OF SPARK DAMAGE~"  
"Frag! Frag! I have a few minutes." She snarls, before being helped by Magnus by being picked up. She took his gun, and nodded. "Let's get out."  
"Of course..." Magnus said, heading inside the wall and Goldbug followed, sealing the entrance.  
"Don't drop me..." She said, before her optics flickered.  
"It should be this way..."  
"Alright... Urg..." She growled, gripping the gun she held.  
"Frag."   
"Goldbug!"  
"Ow! I said that because we have to go through the main hall to get to the exit..."  
"Is that where...?"  
"Yes... The smelting pit..."  
"Frag." She muttered. "How fast can you run, Magnus?"  
"My leg is messed up, but I think I can make it if Bug can open the door before we get there."  
"I can do that no problem."  
"Alright, let's do this..." She said, before getting down. "My leg is better, so... You first Magnus. I will cover you." She says, nodding.  
"No. You first as I'm not risking having you captured again after what I did to save your aft."  
"I will be fine. God's, stop being dramatic. Now, run and I will cover you!" She said, serious.  
"I'm not letting you just drop behind me." Magnus said, staring at her.  
"Maybe I have a plan, or I want revenge!" She snarled, eyes brightening. They turn bright red, and she smirks. "Go, before I shoot you myself, Magnus... Nevermind..." She said, smiling wickedly as she sees Rodimus. "My target decided to make it easy!" She dashes out, smirking as she tackled Rodimus.   
"Frag! Run!" Magnus said, pushing Bug out and they both dashed.  
"OH OPTIMUS! I WANT YOU TO WATCH SOMETHING! LOOKIE LOOKIE!" She yells, as she points the gun at Rodimus. She had him in a hold he couldn't escape from, and insanity was in her optics, just like Optimus.  
"You wouldn't dare! You are a Decepticon!" Optimus roared, from the balcony.  
"Really... Why... Yes I am!" She said, pushing Rodimus away. He looked relieved, until...  
-BANG!-  
Rodimus looked down, to see the hole in his chest. He stumbled back, and fell into the smelting pit.  
"Bye bye, Mercenary! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" She laughed loudly as everyone stared at the melting figure of the merc. She ran out, grinning wildly. "I killed Rodimus! I did it! Hahaha!" She yelled, before collapsing outside, immediately falling into stasis.  
"Come on! We have to go!" Magnus said, picking her up before leaving.  
"I am right behind----"  
"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A horrific roar escaped the Autobot base, making the two mechs run even faster. Magnus transformed, Morningstar ending up in his trailer.  
"Transform, Bug!" Goldbug transformed, driving fastly away with Rodimus.  
Just before this had happened, Optimus had sent the Decepticons the video of him torturing Morningstar, expecting to also send the video of her smelting.  
"Oh gods..." Soundwave said, shaking. "Do we show Megatron?"  
"This would shake him to the core... I don't know." Thrust said, having gotten sick watching it.  
"Don't..." Starscream said, knowing it would drive him mad.  
"But... We can't hide this from him! When we go to rescue her, he will find out that we held it from him!" Dead End said, shaking. "Optimus will taunt him with it..."  
"Something is coming on radar..." Soundwave said, before growling. "It's Ultra Magnus and Goldbug... with a very faint signal from Morningstar!"   
"What about Morningstar?" Megatronus asked, as he walked in with his counterpart. "Have you located her?"  
"She is coming with two Autobots..."  
"Autobots!" Megatron said, before looking at the screen. "Why is her signal so faint?? Open the doors! NOW!"  
"Opening doors..." Starscream said, opening them to allow the two Autobots in and Ultra Magnus transformed, holding the damaged Morningstar.  
"What the frag??" Soundwave said, before comming, "HOOK! Get all the Constructicons to the med bay! NOW!!"  
"What the frag happened? How did she end up like this??" Megatron asked, taking her into his arms.  
"She was whipped." Magnus said, Megatron's eyes growing dark.  
"Optimus didn't send the video?" Goldbug said, confused.  
"What video?" Megatron looked at Soundwave.  
The other Decepticons looked at each other, before sighing.  
"It was sent a moment ago... Sir, I would recommend not watching it." He said, shivering.   
"I will see it afterward... Right now, I have to get Star to the med bay.." At that, he raced off.  
As soon as they got to the bay, Hook took her to the ICU, where they got to work on her.   
"She has intensive injuries to her stomach and her wings... her spark casing is slightly damaged from delayed stasis lock, and I don't want to think what other internals are damaged... lets get to work!" Hook yelled, everyone grabbing a tool.  
"You might want to leave Megatron..." Bonecrusher said.  
"Yes, please wait outside so that we can focus." Mixmaster said, waving him out. Megatron left, waiting outside the door for a moment before heading to the command center.  
"Sir... I am serious now! Don't watch the tape!" Soundwave said, before Megatron growled.  
"I NEED to!"  
"Trust me! It will only break your spark!" Thrust said, never seen him so determined.  
"I have to see it... What he did to my Star..." Megatron said, storming past them to press play.  
"Well... Tell everyone to head for the main gate. I have a feeling we have to hold him back." Soundwave said, as it began with Optimus showing off the whip.  
"Yes sir." Ricochet said, comming everyone.  
-Optimus snapped the EVP whip against her leg, sending her to the ground with a hiss.-  
Megatron's optics narrowed, growling.  
-"Is... is that all you got?" She growled, making Optimus laugh.   
"This will be great... See that object there? That is a camera... I will be sending this to your precious leader... letting him see what happens when you humiliate me!" Optimus said, slamming the whip against her stomach. She gasped and yelped, before biting her lip.-  
Megatron twitched, fury growing in his optics.  
-"You are a horrible being, and I will see YOU smelted!" She yelled, making Optimus chuckle.  
"Oh... That comes later, fem." He purrs, before smashing the whip into her wings, making her shriek. "Found the spot to aim for..."   
"FRAGGER!" She yelled.-  
"He... Hurt her wings?" Megatron growled, staring at Optimus as though he could kill him through the screen.  
-"I will go as far as I wish, Goldbug... I order you to leave, or you will be next. Bring Magnus. He will enjoy this!" Optimus said, grinning evilly as he whipped her again. Mech fluid was dripping from the wounds, making him even more full of glee.   
"I would not. Now, stop Prime." Magnus said, walking toward the cell.  
"Oh, dearest brother... I still have a few to go." He says, a crazed look in his optics as he whipped her wings a couple more times. She screamed in pain, shaking.-  
"I'm going to kill him..." Megatron said, turning away as he shook, heading toward the exit only to be stopped by all Decepticons, new and old.  
"Now I told you! You can't just go out there like this!" Soundwave said, pushing him back.  
The screen went to static, before showing a screen of Morningstar holding Rodimus. She looked insane, covered in mech fluid and her optics burning red.   
"I need to protect my Star!"   
"What the frag...?" Soundwave muttered, fighting against Megatron while looking at the screen.  
-"OH OPTIMUS! I WANT YOU TO WATCH SOMETHING! LOOKIE LOOKIE!" She yells, as she points the gun at Rodimus. She had him in a hold he couldn't escape from, and insanity was in her optics, just like Optimus.  
"You wouldn't dare! You are a Decepticon!" Optimus roared, from the balcony.  
"Really... Why... Yes I am!" She said, pushing Rodimus away. He looked relieved, until...  
-BANG!-  
Rodimus looked down, to see the hole in his chest. He stumbled back, and fell into the smelting pit.  
"Bye bye, Mercenary! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" She laughed loudly as everyone stared at the melting figure of the merc. She ran out, grinning wildly.-  
"The beast took over..." Megatronus murmured, holding Megatron by his wings.  
"I couldn't help her..." Megatron said, his voice sad and soft as he fell to his knees.  
"You didn't know what Optimus would do. He has lost his processor because the war is ending, and he knows it." Thrust said, an arm around him.  
"And she almost lost hers! If she doesn't get through this... I don't know what I'll do..."  
"She will pull through. She has been through much worse." Megatronus said, kneeling.   
"I wasn't there!" Megatron roared, punching a wall. "I wasn't there for her..."  
"It's not your fault... It's mine. I saw something in the vents move, and didn't investigate." Megatronus said, surprised at how much his counterpart loved the female.  
"The vents always move... One of the things we need to get fixed but we have no one small enough..." Megatron said, sighing as coolant came to his optics.  
"I will get on them... It's the least I can do for her." Goldbug said, nodding.  
"Megatron?" Hook came down the hall. "We... Have an issue."   
"What is it? Is she okay?" Megatron stood quickly, running to Hook.  
"We need parts... and specific kinds. Rare kinds." He says, sighing. "Seems that Optimus messed with her internals before he began anything..."  
"What kind of parts? I have lots of them." Scavenge said, smiling.  
"Parts I have never seen before." Hook answered, sighing. "I need the other Constructicons to come with me."  
"Of course..." Hook2 said, smiling as he led the others with Hook, Megatron following. They got to the med bay, where Morningstar was hooked up to machines. "She needs a new cyber circuit... kinetic engine... fuel converter... pressure pump stabilizer... Gods, what did this mech do??"   
"Can I kill him now?" Megatron growled, taking Morningstar's limp servo in his.  
"She also has this unknown device... Is this what you said was her 'secret' weapon, Megatronus?" Hook asked, looking to his old leader.  
"If her life, or anyone else's, were in trouble, she could activate her second power core to give her a temporary boost in strength and speed, at the cost of more fuel." He explained, sighing.   
"If we get her the parts... Will she be okay?" Megatron asked both Hooks, looking at his unconscious Star.  
"Yes... She will be out for a while, but she will be restored to full strength. Megatronus, we have all those parts back at the Nemesis..." Hook2 said, paling.  
"Then we have to go get them..." Megatron said, smiling.  
"The Autobots will be there, and I know the ship." Megatronus said, nodding. "We leave now."  
"My lord! I mean, Megatronus, Optimus was adamant about seeing you hang for your 'crimes'... That is too dangerous." Hook2 said.  
"I know the ship, have all the access codes, and can carry more." Megatronus said, waving off the fears of his comrade.  
"I'll go with you and I'll bring my crew. With us, you'll be safe."  
"Agreed. Let's head out." He said, heading for the lab  
"Make sure she stays stable." Megatron told both Hooks before comming his crew.  
"She is unconscious... but hurry. She needs those parts quickly. Her parts are eroding fast." Hook said, shaking his head as he adjusts the machines.  
"Ok, we leave in 5 kliks." Megatron said, nodding before heading to the machine.  
Megatronus followed him, before looking at him.  
"You truly care for her, don't you?"  
"I do... I love her with all of my spark..."  
"When she told me she had a mech who cared for her, I didn't believe her... I see now, she was telling the truth." He murmured, before walking into the lab.  
"You ready, Megatron?" Starscream asked, starting the machine.  
"Always." They both reply, before Megatronus chuckles.  
"Looks like we are alike in some ways..." Megatron said, chuckling also.  
"Heh... I suppose so." Megatronus said, before nodding to Starscream. "Alright."  
"Starting it... Now." The portal opened up, and both Megatron's looked at each other.  
"For glory?" Megatronus said, laughing before running through.  
"For Star." Megatron said. running through before the rest of his crew did.  
"Follow me. Be silent. The Autobots might be here..." Megatronus said, before stalking down the hall. Megatron silently motioned for his crew to follow, all of them following. Megatronus muttered at times about how he was supposed to be the winner of the war, that the Autobots should have fallen, as he led the way to the storage. Bodies of fallen Decepticons laid on the floor, being ignored by Megatronus, but stared at by the others.   
"This is sickening..." Megatron whispered, his voice barely being heard.  
"This... was war." Megatronus answered. "They will get a proper burial by the Autobots, at least."  
"Ok... How much farther?" Megatron asked.  
"Not much. Halt!" He whispered harshly, stopping. Far away voices were heard, making Megatronus growl softly. "We need to hurry. This way."  
The Decepticons followed him quickly, heading to the supply room.  
"Gather everything you can. Subspace pockets, crevices, use everything to pack up. You never know when we could use this stuff. Megatron, you and I will hold the necessary parts for Morningstar." Megatronus said, voice low.  
"You heard him.. Hurry.." Megatron said softly, finding the parts and putting them in his subspace, grabbing extras.  
"The voices are getting louder, sir!" Soundwave whispered, pulling out his gun.  
"Everybody, get ready..." Megatron quietly said, getting out his own cannon.  
"I heard something, Optimus!" A small voice called out.   
"Come out, Decepticreeps!" Another voice called out.  
"Stay here, we can surprise them if they try to open the door..." Megatron whispered.  
"Are you insane? We must escape now. I am a wanted fugitive from this world." Megatronus said, "They want my head!"  
"What are we to do? We can't take them all."   
"Hm.... Optimus knows you, Megatron. Can you distract him while we make an escape?" Megatronus asked.  
"I could try..." Megatron said, looking at the door.  
"Call out to him... Be the first to make the move. Everyone, gather around me. They wont fire at you... But I could end up offline." Megatronus said, slightly fearful.  
"Optimus! It's me! Megatron from the other Universe!" Megatron said, walking out.  
"Megatron? What are you doing here?" Optimus asked, confused. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee lowered their weapons, smiling.  
"Star is hurt... She needed parts so we came here..." Megatron said, his optics sad.  
"I see... I am sorry to hear about that. Have you seen any of the other Decepticons? Our war has ended, and we need to bring them to Cybertron for sentencing." Optimus explained.   
"Soundwave and a couple others came to our world as Star apparently told them they were welcome... The rest I have no idea..." Megatron lied, shrugging.  
"Have you seen your counterpart...?" Bee asked, looking around.  
"Megatronus? Morningstar made it clear that she didn't want him around and the Decepticons that came to our world said he was accidentally left behind... If he is there, we haven't seen him..." Megatron answered, acting worried for them. "If you don't mind, I really need to get going... Star is in critical position and... I don't want to even think about what could happen if I don't leave soon..."  
"Of course... Safe journey, my friend." Optimus said, nodding.  
"Visit us soon! I miss Star!" Bee said, smiling brightly.  
"I'm sure she'll visit once she gets better..." Megatron said, smiling as they walked off and once they were far away enough he opened the supply room door.  
"Very smooth, Megatron. I see we are even more alike then I thought." Megatronus said, before walking down the hall.  
"Many years of dealing with students can help you with that... But we need to hurry..."  
"Very much. Everyone have everything?" He asks, seeing nods, before sprinting down the hall. They made it to the portal, everyone walking through until a shot went past them.  
"THERE HE IS! MEGATRONUS!" Jazz yelled, racing after them.   
"Close the slagging portal!" Megatronus roared, aiming and shooting Jazz's leg.  
"Come on!" Megatron pulled Megatronus through, the portal shutting behind them. They all looked at each other, slightly panting.  
"That... was close." Soundwave said, groaning.   
"Let's just get these parts to Morningstar." Megatronus said, acting like nothing happened. "Let's hope Optimus doesn't want to behead me too badly, as well."   
"Let's go!" Megatron raced to the med bay, showing the parts to the constructicons.  
"Good. Everyone out! We need to work!" Hook said, Morningstar twitching slightly.  
"Could I stay?" Megatron asked, wanting to be with his Star.  
"... Fine. Just... we are cutting her open, so no freaking out!" Mixmaster said, nodding.   
"Fine." Megatron said, sitting next to her.  
They began working on her, taking out the junked parts and replacing them with the new parts quickly. They kept an eye on her fuel intake, and after several hours, welded her back together.  
"We... are done. Finally." Hook2 said.  
"She gave us a scare a few times..." Hook answered, groaning.   
"Megatron, she is stable, and should wake up in a while. I recommend she doesn't fight for a while, kept to bedrest, and is given plenty of energon to keep her new parts going for a while." Scrapper said, nodding.  
"I can do that." Megatron said, smiling as Morningstar's vitals were normal and she had a peaceful look on her face.  
"Don't let her leave the base at all." Hook warned. "Try to keep her stable until her body has adjusted to the new parts."  
"Got it..."  
"Alright... We need energon, so let us know when we get back if she wakes up..." Hook said, everyone leaving.  
"My pretty Star..."  
"I better still... be pretty."   
"You're awake..." Megatron said, surprised.  
"Been awake... for while. Felt the last... bit of work." She said, her optics coming online. "Did... I miss much?"  
"Me and Megatronus worked together to get you new parts... I was so worried about you..."  
"I was fine... My big worry wart." She said, smiling. She held his servo, smiling softly.  
"It's my job to worry... I love you..."  
"So sappy..." she said, before frowning. "I killed Rodimus..."  
"What? How?" Megatron asked, not seeing that part of the tape.  
"I tapped into... my second power core... It activates my more.. violent side... but gives me strength and makes me more able to fight or run..." She says, holding her face. "It makes me a... a monster. Gods I can see his horror..."  
"It's not your fault... You weren't yourself..."  
"I shot him in the chest... he fell into the smelting pool..." She said, shaking her head.  
"Look at me, you had to tap into yourself to survive... It's not your fault you turned into something dangerous."  
"It IS! I straight up murdered the poor fragger... Not even he deserved that." She said, sitting up. "I also think Optimus has lost his mind..."  
"Don't get up! You have to rest!" Megatron said.  
"I will do as I please. I need to get up and get some energon anyway..." She says, snorting.  
"The energon is right next to you on the table. You are not to leave here for at least a solar cycle." Megatron said firmly.  
"You know I will disobey that..." She said, smirking as she took a drink.   
"Not on my watch." Megatron said, smirking.  
"Ooo... If I disobey, whatcha gunna do?" She asked, standing up, wobbly but stable.  
"This..." Megatron kissed her cheek, causing her to fall.  
"No fair!" She says, rubbing her aft. "The power of love conquers all... Frag."   
"Of course it does..." Megatron said, setting her on the bed.  
"I will escape... Nothing shall keep me locked up!" She says, giggling.  
"You have to stay cool or the parts won't calibrate right.  
"Frag... Then you will CARRY me to the cafeteria. This room IS small. Starscream was right." She says, reaching for him.  
"As you wish..."  
"Yay... I love it when I am pampered." She says, being picked up.  
"Come on..." Megatron said, smiling as he carried her to the cafeteria.  
"I think you like it to carry me around... Shows everyone who's yours." She says, giggling.  
"I see the near death experience didn't change you at all..." Megatronus said, chuckling as he drank a cube."Yay... I always get my way." She says, kissing his cheek as she was picked up.  
"Nope... That wouldn't be like my Star..." Megatron said, nuzzling her.  
"Come on now! That tickles!" She says, giggling. She curls close to him, purring.  
"I ship it." Skywarp said, sitting next to the Starscreams and Thundercracker.  
"You can't ship a relationship..."  
"Yes I can. I just did." He said, smiling.  
"To tell you the truth, I used to ship Megatronus with her..." Thundercracker whispered, shrugging.  
"Oooooo..."  
"No." Megatron growled, holding her close.  
"Well, it was before you were in the picture! Everyone shipped her with him!" TC said, Skywarp chuckling.  
"Shut up, TC. You will be murdered by the mech!" He says, laughing.  
"I can't see it..." Starscream said.  
"Well, you weren't around in the old days! They were inseparable..." TC said, Morningstar clinging to Megatron.  
"Back when I had low standards... No offense." She says, giggling.  
"Yeah... To be honest, Megatronus never showed feelings at all other than anger and sometimes pride in his army." Screamer said, snickering.  
"Hmph... Make me out to be the villain." Megatronus growled, throwing his cube at him.  
"I got to see him nice sometimes... He was calm at times..."  
"Yeah, and I got the bad side." Screamer said.  
"Hey, things got better when you weren't such a moron." Skywarp said.  
"Gee... Thanks..."  
"Admit it. You had blond moments." Morningstar said, giggling.  
"I admit I was dumb sometimes but I was not a moron."  
"We were all dumb at times." She said, snickering.  
"How dumb?" Megatron asked.  
"Oh... I can name times where I blew up the cafeteria... Motormaster stepped on my tail and I freaked out!"  
"That sounds funny..." Starscream said, but he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.  
"Go ahead, laugh. Everyone else did... Until I burned Motormaster."  
"I don't want to be burned."  
"I won't burn you nowww..."  
"But later?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
"Morningstar, I have a question for you..." Megatron said, serious now.  
"What is it?" She asked, raising an eye ridge.  
"Will you bond with me?" He asked, getting down on one knee.  
She gasped, as did all the Decepticons did.  
"You... You mean it? Like... for real?" She asked, her wings quivering.  
"Yes... Will you?"   
"Frag yes! Yes yes yes!" She yelled, hugging him. "What possessed you to ask now??"  
"The fact that you almost died... If I lose you... I want you to be completely mine..." Megatron said, hugging her back.  
"Eeeeee!" She says, before turning to Megatronus. "You... I want you to walk me down the aisle!"  
"What? Oh... Sure..."   
"We have to plan! Ooo! I need new armor made! Eeeeeeek!"   
"Could we help?!" The seekers asked, smiling.  
"YESSSS! When are we doing this, Meg?" She asked, a spark in her optics.  
"After the war..."  
"Noooooo..." She says, smiling. "I think we should do it sooner."   
"Okay okay... In a few weeks..."  
"Hmmm... A little closer..." She says, pulling closer.  
"Two weeks?"  
"A liiiiiiittle bit closer..." She said, winking.  
"A week?"  
"Yep." She says, smirking.  
"We'll need lots of help planning..."  
"We have plenty of help!" She says, seeing the seekers squeal.  
"Okay... We start planning tomorrow!"  
She gave the mech a big kiss, before looking him in the optics. "You will be speechless when I reveal my 'dress'..."  
"I might..." Megatron said, holding her tight.  
"Hee hee... Brave mech..." She said, laying her head on his chest.  
"As much as this is exciting and new, she shouldn't do much to plan for the wedding. She is still weak from the attack!" Hook said, sighing.  
"That's why we have the seekers helping... They can do the big work..." Megatron said, said seekers nodding.  
"Alright... I give you all the green light then. Soundwave! How much longer to the party?"  
"An hour at most!"  
"Party!" Skywarp yelled and all of the Decepticons cheered.  
"We need one after the scare we had..." Soundwave said, chuckling. "Also to welcome you all here!"  
"I don't think I will dance much this time..." She murmurs, cuddling into Megatron's arms.  
"As long as I can hold you... I'll be fine..." Megatron said, smiling.  
"Never again will I leave them..." She says, purring.  
"Sweet..." TC said, sipping his energon.  
"Sappy!"  
"Ewwwww!" Reflector said, the youngest. He still found love 'icky'.  
"Weird..." Rumble said, not getting it.  
"Do you think we could find our mates here?" Skywarp asked, hopeful.   
"Well. So far Dead End has so it might be possible..." Starscream said, Dead End blushing as DeadEnd held him.  
"Only Dead End could fall for himself!" Thundercracker joked.  
"I make him happy." DeadEnd grinned.  
"I find it romantic." Skywarp said, smiling.  
"What do you think Screamer?" TC asked.  
"About what?" Screamer asked.  
"About finding a mate..."  
"I don't know... Maybe we'll find one.."  
"Wow. Such optimism." Skywarp said, rolling his optics.  
"Sorry... I was just thinking.." Screamer said, his head on his arms.  
"About?"  
"Nothing... It's just depressing."  
"You can talk to us, Starscream." Morningstar said, leaving Megatron's arms to hug Screamer. "We are here for you."  
"I just... Our base was like our home and it's like we just had to suddenly move away... I don't miss the war but I miss it."  
"Hm..." She said, before snapping her fingers. "CONSTRUCTICONS! I have need of your amazing skills!" She walks over to them, and whispers to them, after making sure Starscream couldn't hear.  
"We could do that... We have the plans, correct, Scrapper?"  
"We do." He nodded.  
"Alright. We will get started on it, for you, Miss Star." Hook said, smiling.  
"What is going on?" Skywarp asked, trying to listen in.  
"Nope. Starscream said something to me earlier... and I am giving him a gift." She says, smiling.  
"Really?" Screamer asked, not sure whether he should be excited or nervous.  
"Really!" She said, before wobbling and Megatron catching her. "Seems my body is still weak..."  
"That's it! You are on bed rest until the party and then right after you must get some rest!" Hook said.  
"But that's no fun..." She groaned.  
"I don't care... We don't want to have to fix you again if you knock something loose!"  
"Fine fine... Megatron won't let me do anything anyway." She says, rolling her optics.  
"I want you fixed correctly so you can do whatever you want when you are fixed."  
"Fine..." She says, giggling.  
"My little Star..." He said, nuzzling into her neck.  
"Megatrooooon!" She yells, giggling louder.  
"Yes?"   
"That tickles!"  
"So?" Megatron asked, acting like he couldn't understand why she was laughing.  
"I am going to poke you, old mech." She says, wiggling a finger at him.  
"Try and be tickled more."   
"Threatening me?" She asks, raising her eye ridge.  
"Maybe... Maybe not."  
"And they call you the nice mech..." She says, giggling.  
"This is too sappy." Thundercracker said, shaking his head.  
"Shut up!" She said, looking at him.  
"It is!"   
"It's sweet." Skywarp said, smiling.  
"Quiet, Thundercracker. If they wish to show love for each other, let them." Megatronus said, having been quiet all this time. He was on his sixth cube, looking a bit sloshed.   
"Um... Should we... cut you off?" Morningstar asked, turning a bit red at his glazed look. She remembered the last time Megatron got over energized, how he was violent yet calm, how he would say whatever came to mind without even a second thought.  
"Okay... How about you wait for the party?" Screamer said, noticing this.  
"The party is a rather ridiculous idea... We are in the middle of a war, and Morningstar nearly offlined because of our incompetence." Megatronus said, taking another sip of his seventh cube.  
"Megatronus..." Morningstar warned, optics flashing red in anger.  
"That's it. No more energon for you."   
"I shall drink what I want. I have led my men long enough to deserve that much." He growled.  
"No. I'll cut you off now. You need to stop and think why you are doing this." Megatron said.  
"I have been polite, though all of this 'peace and lovey dovey' bull slag, so I will drink if I Primus damn want to!" He snarled, standing up.   
"Megatronus!" She yells, before stepping towards him. She takes his arm, and he stares at her, blinking rapidly. "Let me take you back to your room, m'lord. You have had a rough day..."  
"I... I have. Thank you, Morningstar." He murmurs, walking down the hall.   
She looks at Megatron, and sighs, before walking down the hall with Megatronus, holding his arm to make sure he didn't stumble or wander off.  
"Things never change... She used to do that too." Thundercracker said, sighing. "Once she left, no one else could get him to leave quietly. It was pit!"  
"Why only her?"  
"We didn't know. Maybe because she was a fem, maybe because she was the medic, or he had a thing for her, we had no clue." Skywarp said, shrugging. "All we knew was, if he drank and she wasn't around, we were fragged."   
"Strange..."   
"Very." Screamer said, nodding.   
"I'm going to nap before the party as I know it's going to be a long night." Starscream said, leaving with Ricochet following.  
"Should we all... 'nap'?" Skywarp asked, snickering.  
"Have we ever 'napped' before?" Thundercracker asked, smirking.  
"I don't know. Have we?" Skywarp asked, giggling.  
"I don't recall if we have. I think Starscream has!" TC said, laughing.  
"What on cybertron are you talking about?" Megatron asked.  
"They are being morons." Screamer said, face palming.   
"We know this Megatron 'napped' with Morningstar!" Skywarp said, laughing loudly as he fell off the chair.  
"Of course I have."   
"OH PRIMUS MY SIDES!" Thundercracker yelled, snorting.  
"What are they laughing about?"  
"You really don't get it?" Screamer asked, the other two snickering away.  
"What... Oh... You meant? Oh... Not amusing." Megatron said giving them a look.  
They renewed their forceful laughter, tears coming out of their optics as he finally realized what they meant.  
"They are like sparklings, I tell you." Screamer said, sighing.  
"They are..." Megatron sighed.  
"Now you see what I had to deal with."  
"I pity you."  
"I appreciate it." He says, the two seekers getting up, still giggling. "Are you two done?"  
"Nope." Skywarp giggled.  
"You two are unbearable." Screamer said, face palming again.  
"We are amazing.." TC said.  
"You both have dirty processors." He says.   
"Well, it's a gift."  
"It's a talent." Skywarp said, before they walked down the hall.  
"It's a waste of a good mind."  
"Talent!"  
"Maybe you should go get Morningstar. She needs to rest, not care for a drunken tyrant."  
"I will. Goodbye, seekers." Megatron said, smiling as he headed to Megatronus's room.  
When he stopped outside his counterpart's door, he heard soft singing coming from inside. It was Morningstar, singing a Kaon lullaby.  
"Hello?" he asked quietly, peeking in.  
Morningstar turned, and smiled. Megatronus was asleep, snoring softly in his slumber.  
"I'm here..." She says quietly, before moving over to him. "Let's go."  
"Of course."  
They left the room, and she smiles.   
"I used to do that for him all the time when he was over energized... He calmed quick, and always fell asleep."  
"Ok..." Megatron said picking her up before carrying her out.  
"Oof... I can walk, darlin..." She says, smiling anyway.  
"Once again, not with you hurt."  
"My protective hero..." She murmurs, yawning.  
"Let's get you back to our quarters for a nap.."  
"A nap nap or a 'nap'?" She asks, smirking.  
"Not you too..."  
"What? I am open to both options..." She said, grinning wildly.  
"Maybe after you are fixed. You need to rest."  
"Fine... You know... I am happy you proposed to me... I am excited to bond with you." She says, smiling as she nuzzled close to him.  
"I'm very excited also."  
"Have you been planning this for a while?" She asked, as they walked into their room.  
"I plan everything I can. Just so it will be perfect for you..."  
"You are perfect for me..." She says, as she was laid down. He laid beside her, smiling.  
"Let's get some recharge..."   
"No arguments there..." She purred, before slipping into recharge.  
Optimus muttered to himself, wires sparking in his cranium.  
"Optimus. We need a plan." Jazz said.  
"Don't you think I know this, idiot?" HE snarled, throwing an object at Jazz. He began pacing, twitching every so often. People began to start to talk quietly, whispering things behind Prime's back. He was already paranoid, before he took a shot at Cliffjumper. "If you have something to say, say it loudly and clearly!"  
"S-sorry sir!" Cliffjumper said.  
"One more whisper, and I blast you all to the pit!!" He roared, before looking to the smelting pit, a hint of sorrow in his optics.  
"Optimus... We need to attack now..."  
"Do you think so, Rodimus?" He murmured.  
"Who are you talking to, Prime?" Jazz asked.  
"None of your business, Jazz." He snarled, before nodding. "Get everyone ready. We attack again."  
"Yes, sir." Jazz said, leaving to prepare the troops.  
"I will avenge you, Rodimus..." Optimus murmured, bowing his head.  
Megatron was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly woke up. Morningstar snuggled closer, deep in recharge. He smiled, holding her close to him gently.  
"Nah... Kids... Ask your father..." She murmured, speaking in her recharge.  
"Ask your mother..." Megatron said softly, smiling.  
"Don't argue..." She said, placing her servo on his chest. "Just like me... frag..."  
"You're so cute..." He murmured, kissing her cheek.  
"Hm..." She said, before onlining her optics halfway. "What are you talking about...?"  
"About how cute you are when you sleep..."  
"Cute...?" She says, smiling.  
"Yep... My cute Star..."  
"I am ferocious... I was dreaming that we had sparklings... A male that looked like you, but acted just like me... He was a pain in the aft."   
"Sounds nice..."  
"He wanted to go to the arena... I told him he had to ask you... and you said he had to ask me..." She said, chuckling before laying against him. "Let's hope, when we decide to start a family, they act more like you, and not me..."   
"I think they would be amazing if they acted like you..."  
"I was a brat as a sparkling..." She said, smirking.  
"So? We would deal with our sparkling together..."  
"Yeah... I suppose it would be fun."  
"It would be cute to have a little you..."  
"My gods... A little you would be so adorable. Seeing him play professor..." She says, giggling.  
"Just like his father."   
"Just like his father." she said, cuddling close. "Why were you up?"  
"I don't know... I just woke up for no reason..."  
"Oh... Alright... What time is it?" She asked, yawning.  
"Looks about to be almost midnight... The party is going to start in a little bit."  
"Too late for us..." She said, groaning.  
"Let's get up and head there."  
"Noooo..." She says, clinging to him. "Let them party..."  
"Don't you want to go?"  
"I don't want to get up..."  
"Ok ok... We can just lay here if you want..."  
"Do you want to go?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"I want to be wherever you are..."  
"I want you happy now... If you want to go, I will get up and we will go." She says, smiling.  
"Nah... They can survive on night without me with them doing nothing..."  
"Alright..." She says, smiling softly. "My mech... Shall we rest, or just hang out here?"   
"MORNINGSTARRRR!" Soundwave yelled, banging on the door.  
"Gods..."  
"What is it, Soundwave?"   
"The party is starting, and your old friends are demanding you be there!"  
"Looks like we have to go..." Megatron said, picking her up.  
"I knew we were going, whether we wanted to or not..." She said, giggling.  
"Let's go then." He said, walking out.  
"Come this way, you two!" Soundwave said, smiling.  
"Ready?" Megatron asked Morningstar.  
"Always." She says, smiling. Megatron followed him, smiling as he was led to the largest room they had, the training room.  
"We had to move the party..." Soundwave said, chuckling.  
"Let's go then." Megatron said, walking in.  
"Wow..." Morningstar murmured, looking around. Lights were flashing brightly, and everyone was joking and having a good time. "They all look happy."  
"Hey, Morningstar! What up?" Rumble said, giggling as Soundwave picked him up.  
"He's had way too much sugar already..." Soundwave sighed.  
"I can see that." She says, smiling.  
"Make sure he doesn't crash..." Megatron chuckled.  
"Congratulations on your wedding! Can I be a part of it??" He asks.  
"My old friends will sit on my side, and my new comrades will sit on Megatron's side... Want to be the ring bear?" She offered. "We are mixing Earthen culture with our own..."  
"Yes!" Rumble said, smiling.  
"Yay!" She says, giggling.   
"Thank you!" Rumble giggled also, smiling more.  
"Any time, Rumble. What are the events for tonight, Soundwave?" She asks.  
"Lots, just look around. We also tried to keep it friendly yet fun for our new recruits..."   
"It looks perfect, Soundwave." She says, nodding.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"I am better... A nap is just what I needed." She says, smiling.  
"A 'nap'." Skywarp said, warping right next to them.  
"I wish..." She says, making Megatron turn pink and groan in embarrassment.  
"Stop embarrassing the poor mech." Starscream said, sighing.  
"What? I am just saying I wouldn't mind a little---"  
"No. Shush." he says, shaking his head.  
"Has anyone seen Screamer?" TC asked.  
"I heard him say something about needing air." Skywarp shrugged.  
"Did anyone go with him??"  
"Umm... No?" TC said, shrugging.  
"You guys are morons. Someone go get him!" She said, before growling. "I will go get him..."  
"I'll go with you." Megatron said, nodding.  
"Let's go then."  
Screamer sighed, walking a little ways outside the base, sighing as he sat down on a lone rock, closing his optics for a moment.  
"Hands up. Now." Screamer slowly put his servos up as he felt a gun on the back of his helm.  
"Who is this?" Screamer asked, standing as he turned around, onlining his optics.  
"...You look like my Starscream, only you are so much more better lookin'..." A tall figure said, smirking. Screamer sputtered for a moment, blushing slightly.  
"Oh primus..." Starscream said, covering his face.  
"You must be that other universe Screamer... Mmm... You look good..."  
"If this is your version of torture, you are doing a good job..." Screamer said, shifting from one ped to the other, embarrassed.  
"Torture?" He said, before chuckling. "You haven't seen anything yet, cutie..."  
"I'm leaving." Screamer said, trying to pass by him only to have his arm grabbed.  
"Hey now... You are like me. A warrior." He murmurs, pulling him close. "I feel as if I can trust you... and frankly... I want to talk to someone who might understand."  
"... Fine..." Screamer sat down on the rock, the darker figure sitting next to him. "So, what is your name?"  
"Skyfire." He answers, sitting by him.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Screamer asked, looking up at him before looking away and he felt severely dwarfed.  
"Optimus is losing his mind. Muttering to himself, pulling out his rifle on us, and saying we were going to battle then hiding in his room... I fear for my life." He says, sighing.   
"You don't have to stay..." Screamer said, looking up at him once more.  
"I have committed crimes that I am proud to say I did." He said, sighing. "I miss exploring the Universe..."  
"Same here... I remember the feeling of finding a new planet that no one has explored yet..."  
"Fighting off hostile beings and saving the day..."  
"Just... Being there with your partner and finding new life forms..."  
"Yeah..." He said, sounding happy.  
"I'm planning to resume that after the war."  
"Care for a comrade?"  
"You offering?" Screamer asked, smiling as an arm wrapped around him, one that was very warm against the cold night.  
"If you will take it..."  
"Sure. I always liked company." Screamer said, smiling.  
"Heh... So... Can I join you guys?" He asks, bluntly.  
"I wouldn't mind, but you have to ask Megatron that..." Screamer said, smiling.  
"Alright... Can you walk me in?"  
"Yeah, come on..." Screamer smiled, taking Skyfire's hand as he stood up, leading him back to base only to see Megatron and Morningstar outside the base. "Hey..."  
"Skyfire? What are you doing here?" Morningstar asked, curious.  
"He wants to join." Screamer said firmly.  
"You do?" She says, surprised.   
"Yes, Prime is losing his mind and I am tired of being on the other end of his gun..." Skyfire said.  
"Come inside... We are having a celebration." She says, after a moment. "You agree, right Megatron?"  
"As long as he doesn't do anything crazy, stupid, or tried to hurt one of my soldiers." Megatron said, nodding.  
"Come along... Starscream, he is your responsibility." She says, before walking inside with Megatron.  
"Good, at least I have a cutie for a sparkling sitter." Skyfire smirked, wrapping an arm around Screamer. Screamer blushed, smiling softly at the warmth.  
"Heh... Seems we found a guy for Screamer..." Morningstar murmured.  
"Yep." Skyfire said, making Screamer hide his face.  
"So, you will bunk with the other Decepticons..." She says, smiling.  
"Maybe with Starscream here?" Skyfire asked hopefully.  
"Sure."  
"Let's just go to the party..." Screamer said, heading to the party quickly with Skyfire following.  
"Hee hee..." She says, giggling.  
"You enjoy his embarrassment don't you?" Megatron replied.  
"Yes. Yes I do." She says, curling into his touch.  
"Why may I ask?" Megatron chuckled.  
"If I could, I would do it to you... I only tease who I like." She says, winking as she kissed his cheek.  
"When are you two going to get bonded? You two are a hot topic at the base..." Skyfire said, laughing.  
"I actually proposed today.... It's going to happen in a week."  
"Wait, really? You two are getting bonded??" Skyfire asked, shocked.  
"Yep." Megatron said proudly.  
"Wow... Congratulations." He said, smiling.  
"Thank you... I plan on getting ready tomorrow... We are mixing Earthen culture with Cybertronian culture."  
"That sounds amazing." Skyfire said, the other seekers heading over.  
"He is one of us now, so... Treat him with kindness." She says, smiling.  
"So, Starscream found someone to take a 'nap' with?" Skywarp snickered, Starscream hiding his face.  
"I think so." Morningstar chirped, Megatron poking her.  
"Oh primus..." Starscream said, heading to a corner to hide only to have the other seekers and Skyfire follow.  
"Now he can stay surrounded." She whispered, before laying her head on Megatron's shoulder.  
"Why?"  
"He needs friends."  
"He has his brothers don't he?"  
"Outside friends. Special friends." She says, winking.  
"Well, maybe Skyfire can get him to come out a little bit."  
"I bet he can make him come out a lot."  
"Hopefully."  
"I know he will..."  
"So, is the SKyfire of your world like the Starscream of this world?"  
"Yes. Very peaceful, rather explore than fight..." She says, yawning.  
"I think your Starscream and this Skyfire are more alike than you think.  
"I do too." She says, smiling.  
"So, what would you like to do?" Megatron asked, smiling.  
Slow music began playing, and she smiles.   
"Care to dance?" She asked, batting her optics at him.  
"Of course." Megatron purred, leading her to the dance floor before slowly dancing with her.  
"Smooth moves, old mech..." She said, smiling as she was twirled.  
"I have my talents..."  
"Many talents." She says, giggling.  
"That dirty mind of yours is going to get you in trouble..." Megatron said, but he smiled nonetheless.  
"The good kind of trouble, I hope." She says, smiling.  
"Always."  
"Good. Then I will enjoy it." She says, giggling as she was spun again.  
"You like being dizzy don't you?"  
"Yes... I do... Hee hee hee..." She says, kissing him.  
"You are so amazing... I'm so happy you said yes."  
"Like there was ever a chance I would say no?" She said, touching noses with him.  
"There was a slight chance that I calculated, but it was hope that made me say yes."  
"What? What chance? Why would I ever say no? You are perfect for me, and I clearly love you..." She says, playing with his insignia.  
"I love you too..." He purred, the rubbing relaxing him.  
"Who is going to be your best man? And the rest of your group?" She asks, smiling at the relaxed look on Megatron's face.  
"Soundwave for sure as my best man, and I think I'll have Starscream and Ricochet as my groomsmen."  
"I call Starscream as my Maid of Honor." She says, laughing. "There are no other fems around, so I shall steal the men!"   
"Which Starscream?"  
"Hm... Both. Mwahahahaha."   
"Sorry, I already called my Starscream." Megatron chuckled.  
"Noooo! He is more feminine! I want him!" She says, poking his nose.  
"You can have your Starscream. He is turning feminine the more Skyfire talks to him."  
"Hee hee... Fine." She says, sighing happily.  
"We will plan more tomorrow... Right now, is our time.."  
"Time for what?" She asked, her head on his chest.  
"For this." He said, kissing her deeply.  
"Oooo... Very smooth." She says, giggling softly.  
"I am." He said, leading her to the drink table once the song was over.  
"Now getting me a drink? What a gentleman."  
"I try to be."  
"You are a gentleman..." She says, taking a seat.  
"Your favorite, Miss Star?" Thrust asked.  
"Yes please!" She said, nodding. Thrust mixing up the drink, handing it to her. "Thanks Thrust." She sips her drink, smiling as a warm sensation came over her.  
"Megatron, here is your usual." Megatron took his drink, saying thank you.  
"Mmm... I love my blend... Though it does get me over energized rather quickly." She says, giggling.  
"I prefer mine to be a much lower grade..." Megatron said, smiling as he hugged her close.  
"I would love to see you drunk..." She said, his hands going to her sides.  
"I'm not much fun, drunk."  
"Oh? What do you do?"  
"I talk about math... A lot..."  
"Hee hee!"  
"What?"  
"You plus me equals happiness. Us multiplied by time equals a chance at a family. You plus me minus distractions equals fun later. Us divided by distance equals our room..." She says, winking.  
"If my math is correct, I'm going to have a good night with you."  
"Good thing I have a math professor as my mate~"  
"Yep."  
"Good evening, Megatron and Morningstar." They both turn to see Megatronus, slightly sober.  
"How are you, Megatronus?"  
"I have a processor ache... But otherwise, good." He says, sitting down.  
"That sounds good."  
"Morningstar... Thank you for earlier." He muttered, before downing a cube.  
"Anytime." She says, sipping her cube.  
"How was your nap?" Megatron asked.  
"Full of memories..." He murmured, before sighing and downing another cube.  
"Watch your intake, Megatronus. We don't want a repeat." Morningstar warned.  
"We want you healthy and safe." Megatron said.  
"Heh... Sound like it." He says, rolling his optics.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothin..."  
"He's still slightly over energized, Megatron. Ignore him." Star says, making Megatronus snort.  
"Alright." Megatron said, nodding as he sipped his own energon.  
Megatronus began to mutter, before grabbing Morningstar's arm.   
"We need to chat, Star. Hall. NOW." He growled, before heading for the hallway, looking unhappy and annoyed.  
"I will be back. Make sure no one goes to the hall, alright hun?" She says, before following. She shuts the door to the hall, and Thrust frowned.  
"Will she be alright?"  
"She is tough, besides, if anything happens to her I will personally rip off both of Megatronus's arms."  
"He has anger issues." Rumble says, climbing onto the bar before grabbing a cube.  
"Megatronus or Megatron?" Thrust asked.  
"Megatronus. After she left, let's just say... we all became trained to be medics." He said, showing a long welding line on his arm.  
"I'll give them another minute, if they aren't back then I'm coming to get them..." Megatron said heading toward the door.  
"Want some back up?" Soundy asked, walking beside him.  
"If I need it... If he isn't doing anything then I don't want him to feel ganged up on."  
"Trust me. If he doesn't feel ganged up on, he will start something." He murmurs.  
"Ok." Megatron said, walking through the door to the hall.  
"WHY IS HE SO MUCH BETTER?"  
"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T SCREAM AT ME!"  
"I WOULDN'T YELL IF YOU LISTENED!"  
"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I AM A CALMER, WISER FEMALE THAN BEFORE OR I WOULD KICK YOUR AFT!"  
"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"  
"BEND OVER SO I CAN!"  
"Enough!" Megatron roared, both of them shutting up. "Now, why on earth are you two fighting?!"  
"Nothing." Megatronus growled.  
"He's jealous!" She says. snorting.  
"Of me?"   
"Like pit!"  
"Yes of you!"  
"Shut up fem!"  
"Make me, tyrant!"  
"Quiet! This is ridiculous! You are both acting like sparklings!"  
"He started it!"  
"You are acting like a glitch!"  
"What did you say?!? I will end you!"   
"I would love to see you try, you little fem!"  
"I swear..." Megatron mumbled, rubbing his helm.  
"MORNINGSTAR!" Soundwave yelled, making her look, before holding out an energon cookie. "Here."  
"Cookie!" She takes it, and Megatronus snorts and stalked down the hall, going to his room. "I feel better. Thanks Soundy."  
"Thank you..." Megatron said to Soundwave.  
"When she acts like a sparkling, best treat her like a sparkling. I have learned it works." Soundy said, nodding.  
"Is that right?" Megatron said.  
"She has a thing for sweets. She gets angry or sad, give her a cookie or goodie. Always perks her up." He says, before heading back into the party.  
"I'll keep that in mind. Are you alright, Star?"  
"Yeah... I am fine." She says, finishing the cookie. "He just... kinda shocked me."  
"How did that argument start?"  
"He asked me why did I choose you to bond with me." She said, sorrow in her voice. "I apparently answered in a way that angered him."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said because I love you and you actually loved me back and you showed that you cared for how I felt. He... flipped."  
"I don't get how that would set him off."  
"I don't either... Unless..." She paused, then sighed. "I forgot..."  
"What?"   
"When I was in the other world with the Autobots, I was visited by him. We fought then too... and he told me all the things that I thought he didn't know. My favorite mix of energon, where I was created, and other nonsense... He had been paying attention... why?" She says.  
"Maybe he cares... But not in the way you wanted him to?"  
"He never cared before. He would have sacrificed anyone of us to further gain his desires..." She snorted, before sliding down the wall. "Only after I left did he reveal this other side... Violence to the warriors, then protecting them from the Autobots... Noticing our pasts..."  
"You don't realize what you have until you lose it." Megatron said, sitting next to her.  
"He had his chance. He wasted it on the war. I am happy with you, and I don't care if he is upset that he can't have his life back." She says, laying against him.  
"He'll find someone else... Maybe someone like you..." Megatron said, holding her close.  
"Maybe..." She says, looking at him. "My hero."  
"I'm really not... I'm just a mech who loves you with all of his spark."  
"That was really, really cheesy... Good thing I love cheesy." She said, giggling.  
"Good, because I wasn't sure you would like me after something so corny."  
"I like corny too." She says, smirking.  
"Good."  
"I can be corny and cheesy too... so beware." She says, laughing softly.  
"I like both of those."  
"Shall we return to the party?" She asked, smiling.  
"If you wish..." Megatron said, offering his servo.  
She took it happily, and was pulled to her feet.   
"Yours." She says, as they walked back into the party.  
"And me, yours." Megatron said.  
"So... What shall we do?" She asked, smiling.  
"Talk, dance, drink.." Megatron said.  
"Whatever you pick." She says, giggling.  
"Let's talk."   
"About what?" She asks, before sitting at a table.  
"About anything... I want to know more about you before we get bonded."  
"Well... When I argue, I don't drop it... until I am appeased." She says, giggling.  
"Note taken..."   
"You?" She asked, curious.  
"I try to use logic and reasoning until they annoy me... Then I just kick their aft." Megatron said calmly.  
"I love it. I would love to see you kick aft."  
"It only gets violent when they start it..." Megatron said, smirking.  
"I love watching you fight... So skilled, so powerful, and yet restrained..." She purred, feeling up his back.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... You can say it's a way to 'rev my engine'." She says, giggling.  
"I can think of something else that can do the same thing."   
"G-Gods..." She said, blushing up a storm.   
"Hey guys!" Soundwave ran over, smiling. "How are you enjoying the party? Is it good??"  
"Yes Soundwave. Perfect as always." Morningstar said, smiling through her blush.  
"It's amazing." Megatron said, sipping his energon.  
"Good! This other me is wayyyy different, but we are getting along!" Soundwave said, pointing to Soundy in his music booth.  
"How are you liking his Rumble?" Megatron asked.  
"I have adopted him! He is just like my Rumble... Rest in peace, old friend." Soundwave said, bowing his head for a moment before smiling again.  
"Cute." He said, smiling.  
"He is happy to have two people he can hide in. It's been so long! How are you two getting along with the others?"   
"Megatronus and I are learning to... coexist." Morningstar said, shrugging.   
"Screamer found a mate I heard." Rumble said, popping out.  
"Seems like the war is going to end sooner than we thought. The Autobots are growing to fear Optimus for his insanity." Morningstar says, Soundwave nodding.  
"I heard that is why Skyfire left..."  
"We might have to expand the base again..." Megatron said. "We could be having more recruits."  
"I am thinking the same thing." Morningstar says, nodding.  
"Maybe at the last battle, we could just be fighting a few of them." Rumble said, smiling.  
"It will make the battle much easier, and quicker." Morningstar said, smiling.  
"With a less of a chance for injury."  
"Hopefully we will have a better chance since we outnumber them." Soundwave said.  
"Always. We always had the better chance."  
"Because the good guys always win?"  
"Cause good guys always win!" She says, nodding.  
"I like being the good guy then." Rumble said.  
"You should!" Morningstar said, giggling.  
"I am glad you are enjoying your new life." Megatron said, nodding.  
"I like being able to have two people to be in... Both ravages are having fun too."  
"That's what he said." Morningstar giggling wickedly.  
"Not funny." Rumble said.  
"Hilarious." She says, poking him. "You set yourself up for that one."  
"I did." Rumble said, giggling at the poke.  
"So, have any plans for after the party?" She asked, as Megatron pulled her close.  
"Recharge..." Rumble said.  
"I wish you a good, peaceful rest, Rumble." Megatron says, playing with Morningstar's wings. He began doing the special symbol, making Morningstar shiver and her wings flutter. "Would you care to go to our room now?"  
"Yes please..." She purred, nodding. He picked her up, smiling down at her as he carried her there.  
"There goes Megatron and Morningstar..." Ricochet said, chuckling. "I saw a hint of something something in his optics..."  
"Shush. That's not very appropriate when Rumble is just a few feet away." Starscream scolded, but he was smiling none the less.  
"I have something something in my processor..." Ricochet said, going for Starscream's wings.  
"Really?" Starscream melted under the touch, smiling at his mate.  
"Always..."   
"Ick." Rumble said, shaking his head. "Get a room."  
"Ok." Ricochet pulled Starscream up, dragging him to their room.  
"And the two power couples leave..." Rumble says, laughing.  
"I wonder where Screamer and Skyfire are..." Soundwave said.  
"Probably doing the same thing!" Rumble said, laughing.  
"Will you all just stop it?" Screamer said, sitting down as he hid his face.  
"What cutie?" Skyfire said, playing with his peds.  
"Primus..." Starscream said, his brothers doing nothing to stop it, only watching with amusement.  
"Nope. Skyfire." He answers, going for Screamer's wings and making symbols.  
"Come on..." Starscream groaned, but he was melting under the touch slowly and he blushed when Skyfire started getting dirty with his symbols.  
"Wow. Skilled with Seeker language." Thundercracker said, Skywarp laughing.  
"I know lots of signs..." Skyfire said, whispering it into Starscream's audio.  
"Skyfire..." Starscream whimpered, shaking slightly.  
"Come on, TC... Let's leave the lovebirds alone..." Skywarp says, giggling louder as he dragged Thundercracker out. Screamer reached out, drawing a special symbol on Skyfire.  
"Let's have some fun..."  
"So... The party is dying down." Soundy said, stepping down from the booth. He stretched, before looking at Soundwave, who was cuddling and babying Rumble.  
"Hey, guys..." Soundy said, smiling.  
"Stahp!" Rumble said, giggling as Soundwave cradled him.  
"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Soundy asked.  
"Yep." Soundwave said.  
"I am not a sparkling!"  
"You are cute and small like one! My little Rumbly!"  
"RUMBLY??? SOUNDYYY!"  
"Yes?"  
"Saves me..."  
"So adorable!" Soundwave said, hugging Rumble.   
"He's having fun though." Soundy said.  
"So?? I am a mech made for Earthquakes! Not cuddles!"  
"You are so good at both though!"  
"Helps!" Rumble said, squirming.  
"Do you mind if I kidnap him? Just for a bit?" Soundwave asked, "He reminds me so much of my Rumble, and I would love to just adore him a little while longer."  
"Sure. He needs a little love."  
"What?!"   
"YAYYYYY!" Soundwave ran off with him, Rumble making half hearted pleas for assistance.  
"I wonder how THAT will end..." Thrust says, laughing. "You probably made his whole night..."  
"He deserves it." Soundy said.  
"His Rumble was smelted in Optimus's pit... He was silent for months... Took us forever to get him to near normal again." Thrust said quietly.  
"Then he definitely deserves it. My Rumble needs to know how it feels as I am not much of a cuddler.." Soundy confessed.  
"Trust me, He will adore that little minicon." Thrust says, laughing.  
"My Ravage and his are having fun, though it was interesting to see them meet."  
"OMG! WE NEED TO GET YOU A TWITTER PAGE! LIKE ASAP RIGHT NOW!" Blue Ravage yells, bouncing all over the place.  
"Like that..."  
"I think your Ravage is confused..." Thrust says, laughing.  
"She is when she is faced with a difficult situation."  
"Maybe she is more into Facebook? Or Tumbr?"  
"Never heard of them before we came here."  
"Wow... Then she is confused. BR is the master of the internet." Thrust says, the kitty bouncing everywhere, talking memes.  
"The internet is something that is just starting where we were."  
"It is well along here. Hook up and enjoy yourself... Just stay away from 4Chan... Unless you want to be scarred for life."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it."  
"So, we have three couples here?"  
"It seems like it..." He says, nodding. "You with anyone?"  
"Me? No..."   
"Why not? You look good."   
"What?"  
"You look good for a Cybertronian. The dark colors suit you." Thrust said, smooth.  
"W-well, I like your color scheme also... The brighter colors look great." Soundwave said, glad he had a mask and visor covering his face.  
"Thanks... I used to be different colors, but after having so many scars... I got myself a paint job." He said, winking.  
"Oh... That's interesting."  
"Maybe we can look over colors together sometime..." He asked, a sly smirk on his lips.  
"Maybe..." Soundwave said, smiling softly beneath his mask.  
"Care for some of my special blend?" Thrust asked, holding out a small cube.  
"Sure." Soundwave said, taking his mask off to show a perfect lower face and he took a sip, a buzz going right through him. "Wow..."  
"That was what I was going to say... you are beautiful." Thrust said in awe.  
"T-thanks... I think you are handsome." Soundwave said, blushing.  
"Naw. I just know how to accessorize."  
"You do it well though..." Soundwave said, taking another sip and he smiled.  
"Thank you. You are looking better and better by the moment."  
"I... I've never been complimented like this before..."  
"Heh! Well, Soundy, I plan to keep complimenting you until I get a date."  
"You haven't asked yet."  
"Can I have a date?"  
"Yes." Soundwave said, a good feeling growing in his spark.  
"We can have it tomorrow... At the peak of Trypticon."  
"That sounds nice..."  
"It has the best view."  
"I bet..."   
"So, shall I get you another drink or...?"  
"I think I'd rather talk with you."  
"Thanks. I knew my stunning conversation skills would win you over." Thrust says, grinning.  
"That was it."  
"So, what is your sign, as the humans say?"  
"Virgo according to the Earth calendar."  
"The maiden... Very cute." Thrust says, winking.   
"Primus..." Soundwave said, blushing.  
"You have a cute blush, Soundy." He says, smiling.  
"T-thank you..."  
"Cute..."  
"I'm not that cute though..."  
"Yes you are..."  
"I'm really not... I'm more boring than anything."  
"I find you interesting." Thrust says, getting close and putting an arm around Soundwave. Soundwave blushed more, holding onto his mask in a death grip. "I find you very interesting."  
"I find you interesting also..."  
"Really? I am really boring. I just make drinks."  
"You make me blush when I haven't in vorns..."  
"Pure luck." He says, smiling slyly.  
"I believe in talent."  
"Thanks." He says, before sneakily kissing his cheek.   
"What..?" Soundwave was shocked, haven't been kissed in forever.  
"Sorry. I have been dying to kiss your cheek." He says, blushing slightly.  
"Oh... Ok..." Soundwave said, speechless for a moment.  
"Have I taken your speech away?"  
"U-um.. Yeah..."  
"Even cuter." Thrust says, before Ramjet walked over.  
"Are you having fun, bro?"   
"Yes..."  
"Well, time to start cleaning up. It's two in the morning."  
"I'll help." Soundwave offered, putting back on his mask.  
"Thanks, beautiful." Thrust says, starting his chores. Soundwave helped pick up and so did the rest of the Decepticons.  
"We should have played Seven Minutes in Heaven, or Spin The Bottle..." One said.  
"Next party!"  
"Yeah!"   
"Truth or Dare too!"  
"Good ideas all around..." Soundwave chuckled. Ravage going back into her slot.  
"Always!"  
"So, see you tomorrow?" Soundwave said once everything was cleaned up.  
"Yes." Thrust says, kissing his servo before heading behind the bar. Soundwave left, smiling.  
"So, getting close with the bartender?" Ramjet asked, smiling softly.  
"Maybe..."  
"He likes you. Be proud of it." Ramjet says, chuckling.  
"Why?" Soundwave asked.  
"Only he knows. Just don't break his spark." Ramjet says, going into his room.  
"Never..." Soundwave said to himself, smiling as he headed to his own room.  
The next morning...  
The couples were at the cafeteria, giggling away at their night of 'romance'. Everyone was sipping at low grade, Megatronus in the corner of the room, glaring at everyone.  
"The party was a success, Soundwave." Morningstar says, giggling.  
"Thank you, thank you." Soundwave took a bow, before sitting down.  
"Then again, when has it ever failed?" Starscream says, everyone laughing.  
"Never!" Thrust said, coming in and Soundwave looked up happily.  
"I think everyone had an enjoyable night... I can vouch for myself." Megatron says, holding close his now blushing bride-to-be.  
"I did..." Ricochet said, holding Starscream.  
"I think I had the best night of my life." Skyfire says, grinning bigger as his own Screamer was turning pink.  
"I got a date." Thrust said proudly, sitting next to Soundy.  
"Looks like romance is in the air... and it's infectious." Morningstar says, giggling.  
"With whom may I ask?" Starscream asked.  
"First with you and Skyfire... Now Thrust and Soundwave?" She says, laughing.  
"Yep." Soundy said, smiling.  
"See? Infectious." She says, laughing.  
"Who else might be infected?" Ricochet joked.  
"Hmm... Next up will be Soundwave and Shockwave." She says, giggling at Soundwave's shocked face.  
"We need to get him down here."  
"Oh... he'll be down today. I sent him a message." Morningstar says, laughing evilly. "Soundwave will be with his bestie!"  
"What?!" SOundwave said, nervous.  
"You better get prepared, Soundwave! He is coming to party alone with you!" She says, her evil laugh getting louder.  
"Oh primus, don't say that!" Soundwave said, covering his face.  
"How does the human say it? Bow chicka wow wow, chicka wow wow?" Ricochet says, laughing.  
"Gods..."  
"I ship it." Starscream says.  
"I second it!" Morningstar cheers.  
"I make it law!" Megatron laughed.  
"And it's going to happen!" Ricochet says, chuckling.  
"What's going to happen?" A voice called out. Soundwave turned and looked shocked to see Shockwave standing there, looking confident and Soundwave melted a little.  
"You are going to show up." Star says, giggling.  
"Well, here I am! Nice to see you all again! Soundy!" Shockwave ran over and hugged the mech, who had a heavenly look on his face plate.  
"Nice to see you also..." Soundwave said, smiling.  
"You look good! I just missed a party didn't I? Darn!"  
"We'll throw another one just for you..." Soundwave said, smiling softly at him.  
"Such a sweet mech!"  
"Thank you..."  
"Why thank me? You are the one throwing me a party!" He says, his yellow optic bright and happy.  
"I like throwing parties for you..."  
"Aww!"  
"And I like hanging out with you... You're fun..."  
"My soundy! Come on! Let's go catch up! Show me your set up in the music booth!"  
"Ok..." Soundwave said, smiling.  
They ran off, and Megatronus huffed before Morningstar squealed.   
"They are soooo cute!"  
"Not as cute as you..." Megatron said.  
"Gods Megatron..."  
"So, who is walking you down the aisle to give you away?" Starscream asked.  
"I was hoping Megatronus...."  
"Hey! Megatronus! You still want to walk her down the aisle?" Skywarp asked.  
The mech didn't answer, instead leaving the room.  
"Well... That was rude." She huffed, standing up.  
"Don't let it ruin your day... He's always like this after he drinks." Screamer said.  
"I am half a mind to go give a piece of mine!" She growls.  
"Relax, don't let others make you feel this way."   
She sits down, and grumbles.   
"So, if he doesn't want to be the one to give me away, who wants to take his place.... OH! I want Magnus!" She suddenly says, nodding.  
"Where is Magnus?"   
"He's in his new room with Goldbug, resting."  
"He will be the runner up." She says, nodding.  
"We will tell him as soon as he wakes." Skyfire said, smiling as he nuzzled Screamer.  
"So, Morningstar and I want you all to be our bridesmaids and groomsmen..." Megatron says, smiling.  
"Yay!" Skywarp said, high fiving TC.  
"I call Skywarp." Morningstar says, giggling.  
"Yes! I got picked first!"  
"I call Ricochet and Starscream." Megatron says, smiling.  
"I call Skyfire and Screamer." She says.  
"Soundwave and Thrust." He said  
"Soundy and Shocky."  
"The cassettes."  
"Noooo! I want Blue Ravage!" She says, pouting cutely.   
"Fine, but Rumble has to carry the rings."  
"Our ring bear! Cuuuute! Who is going to be our flower girl?"  
"Dark Ravage."   
"Yes!" She says, giggling at the shocked kitty's face.  
"Where is Rumble anyhow?" Megatron asked.  
"Recharging in other me's chest." Soundwave said, smiling.  
"Aww..." Skywarp said.  
"That reminds me..." Morningstar murmurs, before silencing. "So, what are your jobs for the wedding?"  
"Decorating!" Both Starscream's said.  
"Who is going to help me design my wedding armor?" She asks, smiling.  
"I can do that!" Scavenger said, all of the constructicons nodding.  
"I am assuming Thrust is taking care of the refreshments?"  
"Yep," Thrust said, nodding.  
"What else is there...?"  
"How about my wedding armor?" Megatron said.  
"OH! Silly me... Who wants to help Megatron with his armor?" She asks, looking around.  
"I will." Motor said, smiling.  
"Thanks!" She says, grinning.  
"I can help with the flowers." Megatron said, having a garden.  
"I thought of that." She says, winking.  
"What kind do you want though?" Megatron asked.  
"You know what I like..." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Morning Sapphires?"  
"Yes..." She says. "I plan on making them the bouquet that I throw..."  
"Hopefully Screamer catches it..." Skywarp said, nudging said seeker.  
"Primus nooo..." Starscream says, covering his face.  
"Why not? I think you would look adorable in wedding armor..." Skyfire murmured, Starscream blushing.  
"Come on, Stop it..."   
"I think you all would look adorable!" Morningstar says, grinning. "I wonder who will catch it?"  
"Maybe Soundwave will get lucky..." Thrust said, grinning at his partner.  
"Or Shockwave... that would scare Soundy to death!" Morningstar says, laughing.  
"Now that would be funny!"   
"I will try to aim for Shock. Just to see Soundy faint." She says, giggling.  
"Cruel yet sweet." Megatron chuckled.  
"Somethings are still very funny to me..." She says, before looking around. "What else should we do for the wedding? We are giving rings... We plan to bond sparks at the altar as well... We have decor, and refreshments..."  
"The Energon cake?"  
"Who wants to cook? Oooh! What flavor? I want opal, sapphire and diamond shavings in the cake!" She says, squealing.  
"I can help with that..." Dead End said, raising his servo and everyone looked in shock.  
"Really? Truly?" She asked, optics bright. "We can go digging together!"  
"Yeah... I did some cooking in the other base..." Dead End said.  
"Very nice! We have everything!" She says, before smiling at Blue Ravage, who was bouncing around in excitement. "Do we want to broadcast the wedding for the humans?"   
"Yes yes yes!" BR yelled, smiling.  
"Megatron?" She asks, looking to him.  
"I don't mind." He said, smiling.  
"Then the fangirls can get their fix." She says, laughing.  
"Funny." Thrust said, chuckling.  
"We need to get to work, everyone." Megatron says, noticing the time.  
"Yes, sir!" The couples said, getting up along with everyone else.  
"We will get started on your wedding armor, Morningstar." Hook says, nodding.  
"Thank you, Hook!" She says, smiling. "Let's go. I want to design it!"  
"You heard her guys!" Hook said, smiling all of them heading to the planning room.  
"See you at lunch, Megs." She says, smiling.  
"Goodbye!" Megatron said, going in the opposite hall.  
Once the gang got to the planning room, she grabbed a blueprint, and began to draw. They all watched, giving ideas that she could use. She drew for an hour, before handing the final drawing to Hook.  
"Looks good, now all we need to do is get your measurements."  
"Measure away, Hook, and remember... Megatron can't see it until the wedding day!" She says, nodding.  
"Got it."   
They began measuring her, finding spots that were ticklish to her.   
"Don't poke there! Hee hee!"  
"You are going to mess up the measurements if you keep moving..."  
"You are tickling me! Gah!"  
"It's not on purpose."  
"Still!"  
"Just stay still, please!"   
"Eeeek! Halp!" She squeals, as Mixmaster pokes her intentionally.  
"Mixmaster. Quit it." Hook warned, getting done with his measurements and they all pulled back.  
"Thank Primus..." She says, before Scrapper poked her. She squealed again, and hid. "Stahp..."  
"Come on, guys. Be professional."  
"How can we? The sound she makes is hilarious!" Long Haul says, laughing as Mixmaster ran over and poked her again.  
"Stop! We have work to do, remember?" Hook said, Scavenger nodding.  
"Yes... Fine..." Mixmaster says, walking over to the group again.  
"Thank you for rescuing me." She says, walking back over.  
"Yeah, we just need to get this done."  
"Alright. What's next?" She asked, smiling.  
"Megatron needs to come in to design his."  
"Alright... Hide my blueprint, and I will go get him." She says, nodding as she heads for the door.  
"Consider it disappeared." Hook said, putting it in his subspace.  
"POOF!" Mixmaster yelled, making Morningstar laugh as she leaves. She hurries down the hall, to run right into Megatronus. She collapsed to the floor, while he only stumbled.  
"Sorry..." he mumbled, helping her up while avoiding her optics.  
"I should have seen where I was going. Sorry sir." She says, before pausing, realizing what she said.  
"I'm not sir anymore." Megatron mumbled, walking past her.  
"Force of habit..." She murmurs, watching him pass her. She felt him touch at her spark, feeling sorrow for the old mech.   
"Hey hey hey! Morningstar!" BR ran up to her, jumping up and down.  
"Uh... Yes?" She says, snapping out of her thoughts.  
"How many humans do you want there?!"  
"Um... Why? I haven't gotten close with any humans..." She says, her optics wandering back to the hall behind her where Megatronus disappeared to.  
"Because silly! You said you wanted humans there and millions want to be there but we need a limit!"  
"A TV crew? A few Youtubers?" She says, blinking. "Markiplier... Jacksepticeye... CinemaSins... Pewdiepie... Cryaotic... Cinnamontoastken... GameTheorist..."  
"Yokay!!!" BR then left.  
"Heh... I knew that would satisfy her." She says, smiling before walking down the hall. She noticed Megatron was in the meeting room with Starscream, the other seekers, Ricochet, Soundwave, and Thrust. She leaned against the wall beside the door, wanting to hear what they said. She knew it was rather wrong to sneak around and eavesdrop, but for now, she would ignore it.  
"So, what colors do you want?"  
"Hm... White is a purifying color, in my opinion."  
"I think we should make the rugs green... with flowers of all colors on both sides down the aisle."  
"What should be the main color though?" Starscream asked.  
"Hmm... We both have blue on our armor, and she does love that color, as do I."   
"So, blue?" Screamer started drawing the landscape, showing it to Megatron once he was done.  
"Very nice, Starscream." Megatron says, nodding.  
"Thanks."  
"Megatron, your up for designs." Morningstar says, standing in the doorway.  
"Thank you all but I must go." Megatron said, walking to Morningstar and giving her a kiss.  
"Lucky me. I get a kiss goodbye." She says, winking as he left. "So! What are we discussing?"  
"Wedding."  
"Ah. Alright, what do we have so far?"  
"What the alter is going to look like and the main color." Skywarp said.  
"Oh... Ok." She says, smiling.  
"You want to see?" TC asked.  
"Sure!" Screamer passed the picture to her. "Wow! This is amazing, Starscream!"  
"Thank you..." Screamer said, smiling.  
"You are quite the artist!" She says, smiling. "I love it!"  
"I'm not that good... I just drew it the way Megatron described it."  
"Which reminds me... What are we going to do about Megatronus? He seems... depressed." She says, looking down as she put the picture on the table.  
"He went from powerful to a soldier again, just a fighter.  
"So he is just depressed over his loss of status?"  
"I think it's something more... But getting it out of him will be impossible."  
"Should we get him hammered again? 'Drunken men tell no lies' as the humans say." She says, curious.  
"I think he would catch onto you.."  
"Me? Why me? I am the most lovable, trustworthy fem there is." She says, smiling.  
"Who is also wary of him."  
"I have reason to be wary." She says, sighing. "Fine. Who shall we send on this secret mission?"  
"Soundwave." Starscream said.  
"Soundwave?" She says, looking to said mech.  
"Yes?"   
"You up for the mission?" She asks, raising an eye ridge.  
"I do not want to deceive him."  
"You aren't deceiving him... You are concerned about his emotional status." She says, truthful.  
"I don't feel good about this..." Soundwave said,  
"Come on, Soundy... For me?" Thrust said, smiling.  
"We just want Megatron to become accustomed to his new life, and whatever is troubling him." She says, giving him puppydog optics.  
"Fine..."  
"Thanks Soundwave." She says, smiling.  
"This is for you though."  
"I know I know. You spoil me too." She says, laughing.  
"I spoil him.." Thrust said, Soundwave smiling behind his mask before getting up.  
"That's what he said." Morningstar says, everyone cracking up.  
"Not yet, but I will." Thrust said, Soundwave quickly leaving the room.  
"Oooooo! I smell fanfiction!" She says, giggling.  
"Of course you would." Starscream giggled.  
"Maybe I will write it." She says, giggling evilly.  
"Don't, it will only push him away..." Thrust said.  
"Fiiiine... I will write under an assumed name." She says, before nodding.  
"Good."  
"Meeting adjourned or do we have more to discuss?"  
"I can't think of anything..." Screamer said.  
"Me neither. See you all around!" She says, walking out.  
"See ya!" Skywarp said.  
She headed for the medical bay, where she began fixing chips.  
"Hello, beautiful..." Megatron purred, holding her close.  
"Gods don't sneak up on me!" She said, before purring into his touch.  
"Sorry..." He said, massaging her wings.  
"Mmm... Keep massaging my wings like that... I might just forgive you..." She purrs.  
"Good..." he said, kissing her.  
"What's with this loveiness?" She asked, smiling.  
"You are soon going to bond with me... Can't I show my soon to be bride some love?"  
"I am not saying that I don't like it..." She says, giggling.  
"I love you so much..." Megatron said, snuggling into her.  
"I love you too, big mech... " She says, rubbing her face against him.  
"Good, because that would be awkward at the alter."  
"Why would I say yes if I didn't love you?" She asked, chuckling.  
"Reasons..."  
"What reasons? I am genuinely curious, oh wise Megatron."  
"Reasons." Megatron said, shrugging.  
"Hee hee..." She says, smiling.  
"Well well! The power couple having a bit of fun?" Hook asked, walking in.  
"Maybe..." Megatron said.  
"Well, can you do it somewhere else? Not in the designing room." Hook says, chuckling.  
"Fine. I must go work... Goodbye my sweet Star..."  
"Nooo..." She says, jumping into his arms and clinging to him.  
"You want to come with me?" Megatron asked.  
"Yesss...."  
"Come on... Goodbye Hook!" Megatron said, leaving the room with Star.  
"So, I was wondering... Who will govern Cybertron when we return?" She asked, curious.  
"Us and our trusted friends who we know will do the best for Cybertron."  
"But you want to be a professor again, right?"  
"The good of Cybertron is much more important."  
"What new laws will you implement?" She asked, smiling. "Anything new or shall we just spruce up the old laws?"  
"I think we should do the latter... Make it less likely for another war."  
"Sounds wise, sir..." She says, as they pass others in the hallway.  
"Not very..."  
"Why do you think that? It sounds like a good plan." She says, curious.  
"I usually stayed out of politics when I was a professor... Thinking it was best left to the high council."  
"I will help you, Megatron... I often sat in during meetings." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you... You really are my bright Star."  
"Gods, Megatron..." She says, giggling. "You are the only mech who can turn me red in 1.2 microseconds."  
"I don't know how... I only say the truth."  
"There you go again..."  
"What?" Megatron went into the command center, setting her down before sitting in his chair, looking over a datapad.  
"Making me feel more special than I am..." She says, taking a datapad.  
"You are the most special thing in my life." Megatron said, looking at her.  
"Even more than winning the war or Cybertron?"  
"Even more than that.."  
"Wow... I feel special."  
"You should..."  
"Oh? I should? Why?"  
"Because you are special."  
"I love you." She says, reading over the datapad.  
"I love you more."  
"Nuh uh..."  
"Uh huh..."  
"Well, I think you are---"  
"Autobots are outside! Jazz and a few others!" Soundwave yelled, before running outside.  
"Let's go." Megatron said, heading out with her quickly.  
Outside, there was Jazz, Ratchet, and Prowl, arms up.  
"What is your business here?" Megatron asked.  
"We want to surrender."  
"Why?" Megatron asked, suspicious.   
"Optimus destroyed Cliffjumper."  
"Why?"   
"He mentioned a certain female's name... and got smelted." Prowl says, glaring at Morningstar. "You destroyed his sanity after killing Rodimus."  
"She was not in her right mind when it happened..." Megatron said, glaring back.  
"I don't regret it." She says, looking bored. "Now, why should we take you in?"  
"Because we are not going back."  
"Megatron?" She looked to him, awaiting his answer.  
"This should be a joint decision..." Megatron said.  
"I don't know. These mechs are the reason Rumble died." She says, hurt in her voice over the memories.  
"I know... But I don't think we should just turn them away..." Skyfire said, looking over.  
"Easy for you to say. These were your old comrades."  
"You brought us in.. Even though we did horrible things..." Soundwave said.  
"True..." She says, sighing. "Fine. I vote yay."  
"Ricochet will be happy." Megatron said, looking at Jazz.  
"Is that your yay?" She asked, looking at him.  
"Yes... I can't just turn them away."  
"Alright... Anyone else want to vote in?"  
"I don't like it..." Soundwave said, covering his chest where his Rumble was sleeping.  
"We know, Soundwave..." She says, sighing.  
"We know you don't want it, but give them a chance... And you can keep Rumble as far away as you want from them." Megatron said.  
"Good. I plan on it."  
"We then have made a decision." Megatron said, looking back toward them.  
"Come on in... I will lead you to your rooms."  
"Thank you..." Jazz said.  
"Yeah... Just don't screw up." She says, leading them inside. they looked around, sort of in awe.  
"It's brighter in here." Prowl stated.  
"We get that alot... Actually, I said the very same thing, when I first arrived."  
"Interesting..." Ratchet said.  
"So, you all will work in your respective stations..."  
"Ratchet is a medic, Prowl is more of a tactical guy, and I'm more of a fighter." Jazz said, smirking.  
"I know, Jazz."  
"May I ask where Magnus and Goldbug is?" Prowl asked.  
"They are in their rooms..."  
"Can we see them?" Ratchet asked.  
"Yes... Magnus! Bug!" She comms them.  
"-Yes?-" Magnus said.  
"Jazz, Ratchet, and Prowl wish to see you."  
"-They left?-"  
"They have joined us. Seems that Optimus has slipped more into his void."  
"-We'll be there.-"  
"Be in the mess hall." She says, bringing them there.  
"Hey!" Goldbug said, smiling as he walked in.  
"Your friends..." She says, before sitting at a table.  
"Hey, Bug." Jazz said,  
"Long time no see." Prowl says, chuckling.  
"How are you all?" Bug asked.  
"Jazz nearly got killed getting out." Ratchet says, huffing.  
"What happened?" Magnus asked.  
"Optimus shot at him."  
"With his new rifle he could have died..." Goldbug said.  
"Lets just say he was distracted by the ghost of Rodimus." Ratchet says, sighing.  
"His ghost?" Magnus asked.  
"He has been hallucinating Rodimus ever since he got smelted."   
"He really has gone off the deep end..." Goldbug said.  
"Very much so. He destroyed Cliffjumper." Jazz says, shaking his head.   
"That's when we knew we had to get out..." Prowl says.  
"It was horrible... He wouldn't even let me try to fix him..." Ratchet said.  
"OH gods... I just started a mess that I can't fix." Morningstar says, laying down her head. "Some hero I am..."  
"It may have been gruesome... But he was losing his mind long ago..." Skyfire said.  
"Still... I am the one who broke the beast."  
"It's fine... It's made us realize how nuts he is." Jazz said, calm.  
She continued to lay her head on the table, guilt eating her spark.   
"How is everyone else?" Magnus asked, curious.  
"They are too scared to leave, making them stay no matter how crazy he is." Prowl said.  
"We must rescue them somehow..."  
"Yeah... We can't leave them..."Ratchet asked.  
"How can we get in?" Thrust asked.  
"Why not ask the fem who has infiltrated our base more times than on record?" Ratchet asked, looking at Morningstar.  
"But you know it better." Thrust said.  
"Yes, but he has our signatures. She has managed to get past our best sensors! Besides, it is her fault." Prowl says. Morningstar pauses, and puts up her head.   
"I will do it."  
"I don't think that is a good idea.  
"I'm doing it. I will get in, turn off the sensors, then open the doors to allow them to escape." She says, nodding. "Then... We go in, and END Optimus's spark."  
"End him?" Skyfire said.  
"Once and for all. We will do it... after the wedding." She says, looking down before walking off towards her room. "The Optimus of my world was right..."  
"What do you think she was talking about...? I mean, about her Optimus being right.."  
"I do not know. She doesn't talk about her past to us. I think she talks about it with Megatron or her former leader, Megatronus." Magnus says, watching her leave.  
"I'll go check on her." Megatron said, heading after her.  
"Fems. Can't live with them." Prowl says, laughing once.  
"Ditto." Jazz said, smirking.  
"Didn't you once hit on her?" Ratchet says, glaring at Jazz.  
"Yeah yeah... But I only did it to mess with her... I prefer mechs..."  
"Wow. I knew you were flamboyant." Prowl says, snickering.  
"Hey, you are on the top of the list of sexy mechs so don't mess with me or I will tease you until the day you deactivate." Jazz threatened.  
"Nooo! Say it ain't so!" Prowl says, laughing. "Good thing I feel the same way about you!"  
"Then can I kiss your sexy lips?" Jazz asked.  
"Why the frag not?"   
Morningstar sat in her room, growling and flexing her wings as she remembers her past and looks over her thoughts.  
"He is too dangerous to keep alive... He must be punished for his crimes against Cybertron."  
"So... you are going to execute him?"  
"It must be done. I am sorry, Morningstar. We will... make it quick."  
"Morningstar?" Megatron called out, opening her door.  
"Hm? Oh... I'm here." She says, coming out of her thoughts.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting next to her.  
"I am fine, love. Just... A bit tired."  
"You know you can talk to me, right?"  
"I know, Megatron." She says, laying against him. "Do you think... Megatronus would have ended up like Optimus?"  
"I don't know.. I don't know him like you do."  
"Even I don't know. Why do I feel like this is what would have happened? That I am.... Nevermind." She says, sighing as she lays down.  
"What?"   
"Nothing." She says, turning on her side to face him. "I'm just tired."  
"Get some rest... I can handle things for a bit."  
"Hey... I love you." She says, smiling.  
"I love you too. Very much so..."  
"You are going to look so good..."  
"You will look even better.  
"Heh..."  
"What?"  
"What are we going to do for our Honeymoon?"  
"I can think of a few things..."  
"I mean where, Megatron. Gods..."   
"We can have it on Cybertron..." He said, smiling.  
"Really?" She asks, sitting up.  
"Yep..."  
"Sounds lovely... It's been so long since I have been home..."  
"It will be a great trip..."  
"We can visit Royia right?" She asks, smiling.  
"If you want to, then we shall."  
"I feel better... It just that... Optimus was going to... kill Megatronus. I feel like I am doing the same to this Optimus... and wonder if this is what would have happened."  
"You can't dwell on that... You saved Megatronus, who is in his right mind... His soldiers didn't run to the the other side like they are..."  
"True..." She says, nodding.  
"He is better than my Optimus... He knows when to give up and how to protect his soldiers."  
"Alright alright... I feel better."  
"Good, I would hate to have you sad..." He said, nuzzling her.  
"You are too good to me..." She says, smiling and laughing as he pokes her sides.  
"I should give you more..."  
"No tickling! Hee hee!"  
"Come here." He said, tickling her sides.  
"Nooo! Helps! Have mercy!" She said, squealing as she was tickled.  
"No mercy!"   
"EEeee!"  
"Such a cutie Star..."  
"Not the wings!"  
"Why not? Are you... Ticklish there?"  
"Yess! I mean noooooO! Curse me and my honesty!"  
"Good, Star.."  
"You two are so cute!" Soundwave said, poking his head in.  
"Oh primus... You scared me..." Megatron said.  
"Yay! Rescue me Soundwave!" She says, Megatron picking her up.  
"Never!" Megatron said, smiling.  
"Hee hee ha ha ha!" She laughs, as Soundwave pulls out a camera and starts broadcasting it to the mess hall.  
"Evil isn't he?"  
"He is tickling my wings!!! EEEEEEEEE!" She laughs. Everyone in the mess hall was chuckling at the scene, including a drinking Megatronus.  
"It's funny to watch."  
"Is this what happens here?" Jazz says, surprised.  
"Yep." Starscream said,  
"All the time?"  
"No, but most of the time when we have breaks."  
"They are a cute couple." Ratchet admitted.  
"Eeeeeeek! Halp! Noo! Megatron!"  
"Yes?"  
"You keep making symbols on my wings and I will...! I will... DO SOMETHING!"  
"Like what?" He murmured, kissing her wing.  
"Ooooo Gods I will think of something!"  
"Think of something quick..."  
"You better close the door before everyone gets a show!" She squeals, smiling as he pokes her again, before rubbing the base of her wings.  
"You are so beautiful..."  
"Soundwave... Shut the door!" She says, laughing as she kissed Megatron.  
"On it." He said, shutting the door and turning off his camera.  
"You get to see THAT often??" Jazz says, shocked. "I didn't know Megatron HAD a fun side..."  
"He does it often." Starscream said.  
"To her. If you want to see something really funny, get Megatron jealous. He will physically pick her up and not put her down until quite some time has past." Magnus says, chuckling.  
"Really?" Jazz asked.  
"It is hilarious if you want to annoy Morningstar. She will try to escape, but Megatron won't let her!" Goldbug says, snickering.  
"It's pretty funny." Screamer said, SKyfire hugging him.  
"I think it's the joke of the army."   
"Yeah... And the best love story here." Ricochet said.  
"They are actually getting married in 6 days." Starscream says, smiling brightly. "The first wedding in a long time!"  
"A wedding??"  
"That sounds amazing..." Prowl said.  
"You are now invited." Goldbug says, smiling.  
"Yes!" Jazz said.  
"So, are you ready for the best energon ever?" Magnus asks, smiling.  
"Sure."  
"Thrust! Three cubes please!" Goldbug calls out, smiling.  
"On it!" Thrust said, passing the cubes down.  
"Drink up. We have to give you a lecture on rules and stuff." Goldbug says, laughing.  
"Wow... This is good!" Jazz said after he took a sip.  
"Thrust is our bartender, of sorts." Mangus says, chuckling.  
"Well, you make it good!"   
"Thanks! I try my best!" Thrust says, smiling.  
"Yes, it is very.. Unique tasting..." Prowl said. "But in a good way."  
"Morningstar helps me with new recipes. Take it up with her." He says, smiling.  
"Hey! I help too!" Ricochet laughed.  
"And Ricochet. Sorry. Most of yours send us to Morningstar!" Thrust teased playfully, hugging Ricochet.  
"Not his last one though..." Starscream said, smiling.  
"Alright, the last one was amazing." Thrust says, nodding.  
"So, what are these rules you speak of?" Ratchet asked.  
They began lecturing about what they were suppose and not suppose to do, along with the rules about the humans and others.  
"Ok ok... So, we can't squish them even if they try to hurt us?"   
"Yes." Magnus says, nodding.  
"Frag."  
"It's... difficult, but you will learn."  
"Fine.."  
"I know. Trust me... I almost slipped a few times." Magnus says.  
"I won't have trouble... I have been on the line for Prime's rules as his bodyguard so I can handle a few more." Jazz said, confident.  
"But these are better rules, Jazz. A much better life, too." Goldbug says, smiling.  
"Hopefully."  
"We have been living here for a while, it's better." Magnus says, nodding.  
"I'll trust you this once..." Prowl said.  
"Trust is a blessing here..." Goldbug says, smiling as he heads back to his station.  
"We have to get to work. Come on, I'll show you where you can go."  
"Thanks, Ultra Magnus." Jazz says, stretching as he follows.  
"I hope they fit in correctly..." Starscream said.  
"It takes time... but they will do fine." Ricochet says, smiling.  
"That rhymed!" Skyfire chuckled before leading Screamer to their station.  
"I am a poet." Ricochet says, snickering.  
"My handsome poet..." Starscream chuckled, before leading them to the lab.  
"Thank you! Maybe I should write you a love poem?" Ricochet says, following.  
"Maybe..." Starscream said, chuckling.  
"Roses are red... Violets are blue... Energon is sweet... Just like you." Ricochet says, smiling.  
"Aw..." Starscream said, hugging his mech.  
"I know. I am romantic."  
"Very much so."  
"So, what is on our workload today?"  
"We have some new energon samples to test out and experiment with."  
"Sounds fun!"   
"It will be!" Starscream said, excited as well.  
"So, is there any other females that we know about?" Ratchet asked, curious as he was shown around the med bay.  
"No... So far, Star is the only one." Magnus said.  
"Think they are hiding on Cybertron?"  
"Maybe... But Shockwave hasn't detected any..."  
"Eh... We can make more, I suppose...."  
"Using Vector Sigma?" Hook said.  
"Yeah." Ratchet says, nodding.  
"We haven't used him in a long time..." Hook said.  
"We just need a few protoforms." Ratchet says, nodding.  
"Yeah..." Hook said, working on upgrading the machines.  
"Wonder if we can make a female constructicon...." Mixmaster says, smiling.  
"Maybe.." Hook said, not really listening.  
"What's up Hook?"  
"I'm upgrading the machines..."   
"So? You can't listen?"  
"I'm busy..."  
"Fine fine... So, how do you think Optimus will die?" Long Haul asked.  
"Don't care as long as it's done quickly."  
"Think that Megatron or Morningstar will do it?"  
"Probably..."  
"Which one?"  
"Megatron."  
"Megatron."  
"Morningstar."  
"Star."  
"Megatron."  
"Don't care."  
"How do you think he will die?"  
"Probably shot."  
"Wonder if he will be smelted?"  
"I don't think Morningstar would do that."  
"She smelted Rodimus, didn't she?" Ratchet says, pointing that out.  
"She wasn't in her right mind..." Hook said.  
"Still."  
"I probably would have done the same with the same mindset she had when she did it."  
"We didn't know what happened to her until we saw the tape." Ratchet says, sighing.  
"It was horrible..." Hook said, closing his optics.  
"We knew he was losing it... Just... Not that bad."  
"I didn't know either..." Magnus sighed.  
"Ever think... that in another universe, we won?" Ratchet asks, thinking about it.  
"You did." Screamer said, walking in.  
"Is that why the other Decepticons are here?"  
"Yep."  
"Wow... You got lucky."  
"I wouldn't call it lucky..."  
"You escaped with their lives. That's lucky."  
"We lost many soldiers."  
"Most lived."  
"That's lucky I guess."  
"See?" Ratchet chuckles, before going back.  
"I need some tools, Hook. One of the monitors went out."  
"Take what you need."  
"Thank you." Screamer said, taking the tools.  
"Anytime, Screamer."  
"See you around." Starscream left with the tools, smiling.  
They worked in peace, and soon, the week past. It was the day of the wedding, and Morningstar was bouncing, slightly nervous about the day. There had been no sign of the remaining Autobots, and no word or sight of Optimus. She prayed that she was just nervous.   
"Today will be perfect... Just Megatron and I... Then to Cybertron..." She says, playing with her hands.  
"You're fine..." Starscream said.  
"I am so nervous! Where is Megatronus? He was suppose to be here an hour ago!"  
"You know he is not allowed to see the bride on the wedding day..."  
"Megatronus, not Megatron. He was suppose to walk me down the aisle." She says, worried.  
"You want me to go find him?" TC asked.  
"Yes please. If he won't come, please get Magnus!" She says, jittery.  
"Of course!" Skywarp said, warping away.  
"I swear if Megatronus doesn't get here I will take his fusion cannon and shove it up his aft!!" She says, bouncing again.  
"Here is your wedding armor." Hook said, bringing it in.  
"Thank you Hook. It looks beautiful!" She says, floating into a changing room to come out in it. It was like a earthen wedding dress, 'sleeveless' and with a slight 'train' behind her. "Does it look good?"  
"Wonderful..." Starscream said, smiling.  
She twirls once, before smiling.  
"Is Megatron as nervous as me? Have you seen him?" She asks, curious.   
"Yes, he can't stop saying he wants to see you..."  
"I want to see him too..." She says, floating around the room.  
"You will you will..."  
"Where is MEGATRONUS?" She growls, imagining bodily harm to said mech.  
"He's right here!" SKywarp said, warping in with said mech.  
"Where have you been? It's close to time for the wedding and you are suppose to walk me down the aisle and gave me away!" She says, ranting like a bridezilla.  
"You look wonderful..." He said, staring at her.  
She blushed, before sighing.   
"Thank you..." She says, smiling. "You actually cleaned up. Your armor is shining."  
"Thank you. Hook made me."  
"Good." She says, putting on her famous smirk. "Are you ready?"  
"I am..."  
"Remember what's going to happen, right? Magnus will ask who is giving me away, and you must say 'I am'."  
"Yes."  
"Good! Gods... I can't wait!" She says, wiggling in place.  
"But you have to." Skywarp sang, but his optics showed he was excited also.  
"You look like what the humans call a 'faerie'." Starscream says, chuckling as she flexed her wings.  
"I better be the best looking faerie!"  
"You are, You are..." TC said.  
"Hmph." She says, before chuckling. "It's weird without all my armor on..."  
"But this armor actually makes you look like a femme!" Skywarp said, only to be smacked.  
"Are you saying I look like a mech in my normal armor?" She growls, huffing. "Remember, Skywarp, you talk to one of the most powerful Cybertronians, so choose your answer wisely!"  
"Yeah Yeah..." Skywarp said.  
"Feel free to blast him." Starscream said, chuckling.  
"I am tempted, but I do not have my weapons..." She says, sighing. "Megatron says that for this event, I should be 'at peace'... AKA no weapons for the bride and groom."  
"But everyone else will have theirs just in case."  
"Yes... I hope we have no need for them." She says, shaking her head. "I have that bad feeling again..."  
"Everything will go fine."  
"I... I suppose. It must be my nerves." She says, chuckling.  
"I believe it will be fine." Megatronus said.  
She takes a deep breath, and nods. She opens a small box, and pulls out a delicate tiara. She puts it on, and looks in the mirror, smiling.  
"Never thought I would look so... fragile, without my armor." She says, chuckling.  
"You look beautiful." Screamer said.  
"Truly?" She asks, having never felt like a 'femme' before.  
"Yep!" TC said, smiling.  
"Megatronus?" She turns to him, wanting to hear his opinion.  
"You look nice."  
She smiles, and looks to Starscream. "You have the flowers?"   
"Yes. Of course!" Starscream said, showing it to her.  
"So the plan is to get Shockwave to catch them, and watch Soundwave faint."  
"We've already planned for it."  
She giggles, and Soundwave walks in.   
"It's starting, Star!" He says, smiling.  
"Ready?" Megatronus asked, holding out his arm.  
"Yes..." She says, taking his arm. "Primus..."   
"Calm down... This is your day." He said.  
"My day... Just... Never thought it would come... Heh..." She says, hearing the wedding music play.  
"Come. It's time for your groom to see you!" SKywarp said, getting all the 'bridesmaids' and 'groomsmen' ready together.  
"I want to see my groom!" She says, smiling. First, the wedding party went out, smiling and happy before Megatronus led her in. The 'old' Decepticons were on her side of the room, while the 'new' Decepticons were on Megatron's side. She looked around, seeing the hard work in the decorations and lights. She looks to see her groom at the altar, smiling proudly as she walked to where he was.   
"Who gives away the bride?" Ultra Magnus asked, taking the role as the priest.  
"...I am." Megatronus said.  
"Thank you. You may sit." Magnus says, Morningstar taking her place in front of Megatron. She eyes the room once more, seeing the famous youtubers in front, along with the camera crew and news reporters.  
"Would you like the bond ceremony first or the organic wedding?"  
"Bond ceremony please..." Megatron says, his voice filled with wonder at the beauty of his bride. Magnus said a speech in ancient Cybertronian, it sounding beautiful to the humans even though they had no idea what they were saying.  
"Now, open your chests and reveal your sparks to one another." Magnus said finally.  
She opens her chest, revealing her spark of royal blue to the room. She blushes as Megatron's optics gleam looking at her spark, before opening his own chest to her, revealing his spark of violet purple. The humans 'oohed and 'ahhed at the sight of the glowing balls of light, and the Cybertronians looked amused at the human's reactions.  
"You may bond." Magnus said.  
She quivers as Megatron pulls her close, and their sparks touch, mingling and merging into one. She lets out a small gasp as his memories pass into her, her experiencing his entire life in nanoseconds. Megatron did the same, feeling everything she was go into him.  
"64 things that is perfect about this wedding..."  
"I have a theory what their children, IF THEY COULD HAVE THEM, would look like..."  
"I wish I came as Warfstash..."  
"I think I'm going to cry, laddies... Never mind! It passed! Bossest wedding ever!"  
"Oh mah god... They have Fukin BARRELS over there!"   
"This is fudgin' beautiful! FUDGIN' BEAUTIFUL!"  
After a few moments, they pulled apart, their sparks enlarged with the new memories and with the new connection.  
"Are you alright to start the human wedding?" Magnus asked.   
"I... I am fine." She says, breathless.  
"And you Megatron?"  
"Let's continue on." He says, nodding as his tone was also a bit breathless.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marrying of two bots, Megatron and Morningstar." Magnus started, the whole speech going smoothly. "If anyone wishes to object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Suddenly, an explosion erupted and a chunk of wall exploded.   
"OH! I OBJECT! THAT FEMALE IS MINE!" An insane sounding voice rang out, following a long period of crazed laughter.  
"Everyone down!"   
"YOU... WILL DIE MEGATRON!"  
A sniper's shot hit Megatron in the chest, going straight through. Morningstar let out a cry and caught Megatron as he fell, holding him close.  
"DECEPTICONS! FIRE!" Megatronus roared, everyone defending the couple. Megatronus himself ran into the darkness, only to be tackled back by a crazed Prime.  
"You won't stop me, clone. Their heads, will be on my throne wall!" He hisses, before running off, grinning. Megatronus was about to run after him when he saw Morningstar crying.   
"Megatron? Stay with me! HOOK WHERE ARE YOU?" She yells, holding close her newly bonded.  
"I'm right here." Hook said, getting out his kit and starting to try to stabilize Megatron.  
"It's the fukin BARRELS I tell you!"  
"I guess I won't be needing warfstache..."  
"I might actually cry, laddies!"  
"We need to get him stabilized... Somone get an IV!"   
"Got it!" Mixmaster says, handing over the IV.   
"How bad is it?" She asks, scared for her mate."Is he ok? Will he be ok? What do we have to do?" She asks, looking down in fear.  
"I don't know... I really don't know..." Hook said, knowing the worst will probably happen.  
"We can't do anymore here. We don't have the tools, the time, or the knowledge." Scrapper says, shaking his head.  
"If he can't be repaired here, why not take him to Victor Sigma?" Ultra Magnus says, kneeling beside Morningstar.  
"Victor Sigma?" She asks, curious."  
"A powerful source of power for all of us... It created us all and can heal anyone... It's located somewhere on Cybertron..." Starscream said, noding. "We can do it. Prepare the space bridge!"  
"Starscream! Ricochet! Ultra Magnus! Megatronus! You guys are coming with us! Everyone else, take care of our guests and clean up this mess!" Morningstar says, picking up Megatron. "We will get you fixed up..."  
"Is he going to be okay?" Yamimash asked, finding the care here beautiful as everyone hurried around.  
"I hope so, Yami. I would rather not become a widow after the wedding." She says, smiling softly as her tears fell.  
"Are you ready, Morningstar?" Starscream asked, readying the space bridge.  
"Always..." She says, nodding.  
"Then let's go." Starscream said, Magnus carrying Megatron into the space bridge. She nods and walks through, before coming with her jaw dropped. They were on Cybertron, it was nothing like her old world. The world was much more intact and more golden than her old world.  
"Quickly! We need to get to Vector Sigma!"  
"Yes! Who knows the way?" She asks, looking around.  
"Starscream." Magnus said, Starscream leading.  
"We better get going! Run!" She says, they all heading for a large abandoned building. Starscream walks inside hesitantly, his weapons out. "Starscream... Where is the entrance...?"  
"Down here..." Starscream said, lifting a large tile with the help of Ricochet to reveal a tunnel.  
"Alright. I will go down first..." She says, before hopping down.  
"Come on Magnus... You are the one with Megatron." Ricochet said, nodding.  
"I'll help." Megatronus said, helping lift him down as to not jolt Megatron.  
"Thank you." Magnus says, nodding.  
"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!"   
"Slag!"  
"Hurry! We must get there!" Starscream said, jumping down with Ricochet and they ran.  
Huge sentinels came to life, and Morningstar took Megatron, as she knew she couldn't do anything without her weapons, or her normal armor.  
"I have no weapons! You have to defend!" She says, scared.  
"Of course! Protect her!" Megatronus roared, fighting off five at a time.  
"Just give me time! I will get Victor Sigma to stop!" She yells, running to the next room for the door to slam shut. She shivers, before an energon pool in the ground opened up, with a large green blue ball of digital information came up.  
"I am Victor Sigma, intruder... What is your purpose in my sacred domain?" The light asks, the information swirling inside of it.  
"I am Morningstar, second in command of the Decepticon army. This is Megatron, my leader and newly bonded mate. I have come to beg for you to repair him, and make him whole." She says, her voice shaky.  
"Why should I repair this Cybertronian for you, Morningstar?" He asked, sounding unamused and bored.  
"He is a good mech, honorable and just. He is fighting for Cybertron's freedom, and he is my mate. I love him, and I can't imagine a life without him! Please, Victor Sigma, heal him!" She begged, looking down at her leader.  
"Fine, I will heal the Cybertronian named Megatron for you. Put him down in my energon pool... he will emerge with a new body, more knowledge, and more power than before..." Victor sigma says after a moment.  
"Megatron...?"  
"I am Galvatron now, my Morningstar... Are you alright?" The being says, looking at her. He was taller, a different color, and with a different form. She tears up, and runs to him, hugging him tightly.  
"You scared the slag out of me! I thought I lost you!" She says, as he holds her close.  
"Shh... I am fine, Morningstar." He says, a small smile on his face.  
"Gods... I know now... Thank you, Victor Sigma." She says, smiling.  
"He has made me wiser and stronger... I think I know how to defeat Prime."  
"Truly?"  
"ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?" A voice yelled from the shut door, making them turn.  
"Yes!" Galvatron yelled, calm.  
"Megatron?? IS that you!?"  
"Victor Sigma, please open the door." Morningstar says, smiling as she laid her head on Galvatron's chest. Her spark pulsed in time with his, and she felt one with the universe. The door opened, showing the bots gaping at the new being they saw.   
"My name is Galvatron now."  
"Is it still him, Star?" Starscream asked.  
"His spark is still true..."  
"I am still bonded to her, Starscream." Galvatron said, knowing the real reason he was worried.  
"Good... How are you sir?" He asked, smiling.  
"I feel better than I was."  
"You had us worried, Megatron." Megatronus says, a slight smirk on his face.  
"I bet... Thank you, Megatronus. For defending my bondmate."  
"She is our favorite... I doubt my old soldiers would allow me to live if I hadn't helped her." Megatronus says, playing it off.  
"Thanks, old mech." She says, smiling.  
"I am not an old mech... I am mature."  
"Heh!" She says, remembering when Megatron said that. "Let's go home... and finish the ceremony or change. I can handle being in a dress for a while, but now I feel fragile."   
"Let's go, my Star..." Galvatron said.  
"I like your new voice... Very smooth." She says, before remembering. "Before we go... I want to show you Royia."  
"Of course.... We can go now."  
"Megatronus, Starscream, Magnus, come with us..." She says, before winking. "Protection."  
"That will be nice." Galvatron said, leading her out.  
"Care to show us your new form?"   
"If you wish." Galvatron said, transforming.  
"Oh gods... Your form is much more powerful than before." She says, smiling as she transforms as well. Her form changed into a white, slimmer dragoness with her wedding dress on.  
"Very beautiful."  
"Less defenses... White isn't my color." She says, smiling.  
"I think you look beautiful in any color." Galvatron said.  
"Still have that ever amazing charm... Anyone want a ride?" She asks, smiling.  
"I will!" Ricochet said..  
"Magnus? Need one? You can't fly..."  
"I can ride though. Consider it defense from below."   
"Alright. Climb on, Rico. We fly to the place of my birth!" She says, excitement in her voice.  
"Yeah!" Ricochet said, smiling.  
"Think y'all can keep up?" She says, before running and taking off. She soars high, smiling as she looks over the world.  
"Let's go, Star." Galvatron said, heading off and Ultra Magnus started off along with Starscream and Megatronus.   
It was a small trip, only a few kliks away from Royia. She landed at the gates, and Ricochet fell off as she transformed.   
"Primus..." She whispers, looking at the devastation.  
"The small towns didn't survive long..."  
She goes silent, before running around, looking for something.  
"Where are you...?"  
"What are you looking for?"  
"My house... I had a secret in the back..." She says, picking up rubble.  
"Is this where you lived?" Galvatron asked.  
"Yes... My home town." She says, before running over a rubble pile and lifted up a boulder before throwing it aside. She looked, and froze. "Oh.... My gods..."  
"What is it?"  
She stood there, frozen, Her look one of shock, confusion, and horror.  
"It's.... not.... possible."  
"What is it???" Starscream asked going next to her.  
"It's... me..." She says, pointing to the body of her counterpart. She was just like her, only slightly different coloring. On her chest, the Autobot symbol shined dully. Her body was deadly gray, her optics cracked and a hole in her chest.  
"That's you..." Megatronus said, staring in shock.  
"I... I was an Autobot here..." She says, stumbling back. "I... DIED."  
"It explains why you were never seen." Galvatron said.  
"What shocks me most is that I was an AUTOBOT!" She says, before pulling out her body from the wreckage.  
"Are you going to give yourself a proper burial? Wow... Does anyone else think that sounds weird." Ricochet says, looking over the form.  
"I don't know... Questions are swirling in my head." She says, kneeling. She checks her subspace, and finds a picture of Optimus Prime at a rally. "Seems this one had a thing for Prime..."  
"Kinda weird...." Starscream said.  
"Very.... But remember, she is me." Morningstar says, sighing. She pulls out her counterpart's weapons and any data she may of had left, before standing. "Rico, can you dig us a grave?"  
"I can do that!" Rico said, getting out his shovel/weapon and started to dig.  
"In a way, I am glad that this me died... I wouldn't get such a warm welcome if I had a reputation already. Besides... I don't think she would have liked to see her leader go head first into insanity..." Morningstar says, bowing her head.  
"The grave is done."  
Morningstar loves her counterpart's body into the grave, and sighs. "I hope you are at peace."  
"I don't think she had much to do with the Autobot rising, I'm guessing she is in the well of allsparks than the pit."  
"Well... Rico, seal her up." She says, before turning and exploring the remains of her house.  
"Of course." Rico said, burying her.  
"Here it is! This me had the same ideas..." She says, picking up a small box.  
"What is it?" Galvatron asked.  
"Back when I was new to the army... I kept my special items in a box. My box was destroyed in battle... but this one's intact." She opens the box, and pulls out a crown made of Cybertronium, and smiles. "I made one for Megatronus... This one must be for Optimus. Who wants it?"  
"I think it should be for you." Megatronus said.  
"I have my wedding tiara... OH! A picture of me when I was a seeker! She had the same colors as me!" She says, smiling as she looked it over. She was standing by a silver female, both acting silly and at peace.  
"Sounds good."  
"Want to see?" She says, holding it out.  
"You look pretty." Starscream said.  
"I still am." She says, giggling.  
"You are beautiful now." Galvatron said.  
"Gods..." She says, before pulling out a small object, in the shape of a sphere. It was Raritanium, the rarest of the rare elements in the galaxy. "She has this too...?"  
"Can I study it?!" Starscream asked, excited.  
"Sure. I call it the Eye of the Rare." She says, handing it to him. "I got it when... She must have got that from Optimus!"  
"Where'd he get it?" Ricochet asked.  
"I don't know... Do you remember that day, Megatronus? You gave me mine after a raiding mission..."  
"I do... You performed extremely well."  
"I think it's still on the Nemesis..." She says, frowning. "Or in Autobot hands."  
"Probably."  
"Gods..." She picks up the diary, and smiles. "I know what I am reading for a while..."  
"We must get going.. To check on our comrades." Galvatron said.  
"Alright... Let's go finish the ceremony, and have our reception." She says, kissing his nose.  
"Yep." Starscream said, leading them back.  
"Let's have our honeymoon at the base... I can wait to come back to Cybertron." She says, smiling.  
"If you wish."  
"I love you..." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you more..."  
"You two are going to make me have what Earthlings call a cavity..." Megatronus says, rolling his optics.  
"Then I'll wear it with pride."  
"Is the bridge up?" Star asked, playing with Galvatron's armor.  
"Yes." Starscream said, opening it now.  
They walk through and everyone cheers, no one had left. Morningstar smiles and waves, while everyone took their places. She gets to the altar beside Galvatron, and everyone began to clap and sit down.  
"Laddies! I think the wedding is starting again!"  
"Wilfred Warfstache here, and the bride and groom have returned!"  
"BARRELS CANNOT RUIN THIS LOVE!"  
"Umm... Who is that?" Skyfire asked, pointing to Galvatron.  
"Thank you all for being so patient for our return. This is Galvatron, the new form of Megatron. As you can see... There is no difference in their love." Ultra Magnus says, Morningstar looking into Galvatron's optics. "Everyone... Let us continue our union..."  
"Please... Let's shorten it... So we can get to cake." She says, smiling as everyone chuckles.  
"Do you take this femme to be your lovely wedded bride?" Magnus asked.  
"I do, forever and always." Galvatron says, smiling.  
"And you, Morningstar? Do you take this mech to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I think you know my answer... I do." She says, beaming brightly.  
"Then you may kiss the bride!" Magnus cheered, Galvatron kissing her deeply.  
"Wooooo!"  
"I ship it forever!"  
"My OTP!"  
"Let us get to the mess hall, so we can have cake..." She purrs, Galvatron's arm around her.  
"CAKE!"  
"Wooo!"   
She walks beside her mate, smiling as she is led into the mess hall and gaps at the huge cake that Dead End had made.  
"You like it?" Dead End asked.  
"It's beautiful! Truly! You have outdone yourself, Dead End!" She says, smiling.  
"Thank you..." Dead End said, blushing.  
"Shall we cut the cake?" She asks, looking mischievously at Galvatron.   
"Yes!" Starscream said, smiling.  
She walks over to the cake, and starts cutting the cake. She holds it to Galvatron, before smashing it into his face. She laughs as she sees him wipe off his optics.  
"This is war." He said, picking up a piece and smashing it in her face.  
"Eeeee!" She squeals, everyone laughing. Soon, everyone had a piece, and Morningstar was licking Galvatron's face, giggling all the while. "You taste like cake!"  
"Probably because there is cake where you are licking."  
"Wanna clean my face?"  
"It's only fair." He said, licking it.  
"It tickles!"  
"How do you think I felt?"  
"You didn't giggle... You looked like you liked it." She says, licking him again.  
"It's very interesting."  
"Don't tell me you have lost your interest in my strangeness..."  
"Never would happen."  
"Never?" She asked, smiling.  
"Never."  
"My husband..." She says, trying it out. "Strange word..."  
"My wife..."  
"Guh... Sounds like I am old or something...." She says, giggling as she gets a bit of cake near his lips.  
"Here..." He said, kissing her while licking off the cake.  
"Wow..." She says, giggling as she gets a 'sugar rush'.  
"You are mine... Mine mine mine..." Galvatron said, kissing her deeply once more.  
"Galvatron! Behave!" She says, giggling as cameras catch the couple.  
"Yours..." He said, looking into her optics.  
"Mine..." She says, purring as she heard music come on. "Shall we dance?"  
"Yes,"  
He carried her to the dance floor, and began twirling her around, making her giggle and laugh until it got into a serious slow dance.  
"You are the most special thing in my life.. You are my spark and processor..."  
"Gods... You have stolen my spark, made me into the hero that I am, and have cared for me endlessly... I am proud to be yours." She says, smiling.  
"I will be right back." Megatronus murmured, leaving them.  
"The father daughter dance is coming up! You are in the place of the father!" She says, before being twirled again.  
"I will be back..." He said.  
"Alright..." She says, before being distracted by her mate.  
"How are you?"  
"I am fabulous." She says, giggling as he pulled her close.  
"Good, I'd be worried if you wouldn't."  
"What would you do to fix it?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Many things..."  
"Oooo... Like...?"  
"Like make symbols on your wings until you can't think."  
"Evil..." She says, quivering at the thought.  
"Later on, I can do that."  
"I can see that our Honeymoon is going to be a long one..." She purrs, smiling.  
"I like that idea."  
"Dirty mech..."  
"Maybe."  
The song changes to the father daughter song, as she pulls away.   
"Where is he...?"  
"He's over there." Galvatron said, Megatron waiting in the middle of the floor for her.  
She moved over to him, and smiles as she was pulled into a dancing position.  
"Thank you." She says, smiling.  
"I won't leave you hanging."  
"Not just this... for everything."  
"Like what?" He asked, dancing.  
"For caring for me in my younger years, for training me, for being beside me in my times of need..."  
"I wasn't there for you emotionally."  
"You didn't have it in you. I don't blame you." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you... Let's just enjoy this dance."  
"I have to ask... What will you do after the war?"  
"I don't know... I'll do what I need to I guess."  
"You can teach self defense... or something."  
"Somehow I don't think it would be okay."  
"It will be. I believe it to be, and I won't allow you to fade into the background." She says, determined.  
"Just enjoy the dance."  
"I worry about you..." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm fine... I know how to survive."  
"I don't want you to be alone..." She says, her tone one of caring and concern.  
"Just... Enjoy your life... You deserve it...."  
"I still care for you, though." She says, sighing. "You deserve to be happy too..."  
"I am happy."  
"Liar... I see it in your optics."  
"I am happy for you."  
"For me... What do you want?"  
"I want you to live your life the way you want it to."  
"I want you to be there, for it all."  
"Really?"  
"Yes... My sparklings will need a grandpa, after all." She says, smiling.  
"Me?"  
"Yes... You can tell old war stories and spoil them... and watch them when we want alone time..." She says, smiling more.  
"You think of me as your father?"  
"Now I do." She says, chuckling. "You did walk me down the aisle."  
"I wasn't sure if I could do it..."  
"Why? You did it perfectly..."  
"I wasn't sure if I could let you go."  
"Heh... You are a sentimental old mech..."  
"Sometimes."  
"You have helped me grow in ways no one else would have. Thank you."  
"Your welcome?"  
Galvatron tapped on Megatron, growing jealous of the looks and being away from his bride.  
"Looks like this dance is over."  
"Until next time." She says, smiling as Galvatron pulled her close.  
"How are you, my lovely?"  
"I am well, Galvatron. Jealous mech won't let me dance with another male..."  
"Nope."  
"I am yours, Galvy..."  
"I'm yours."  
"You still have a bit of cake on you."  
"Can you get it?"  
"Of course..." She says, planting a kiss over the spot and licking it.  
"Ooh..."  
"Come on!" Goldbug says, having seen the moment.  
"What?"  
"Groooooossssssss!" He says, sounding like a child.  
"It's called love, youngling." She says, giggling.  
"Still, yuck."  
"Wait until you find a girl..." She says, winking.  
"Nah."   
"Galvatron, my peds are aching... Can we take a seat?"  
"Of course." He said, leading her to a table.  
She sits down, and smiles at her mate.  
"So, what is the plan for Optimus?"  
"We must kill him... Vector Sigma showed me there was no other way."  
"I see... How will we do it?"  
"Quickly and efficiently."  
"Sniper?"   
"Hopefully it will work."  
"Who will take the shot?"  
"Jazz will. From what I know, he's a great shot."  
"I see..." She says, nodding.  
"You have someone different in mind?"  
"I think he deserves a more memorable death... You or I should do the deed."  
"If you thinks he deserves that then it shall happen, but it has to happen quickly."  
"In two days. One day for everyone to recover from this party..."  
"Alright." Galvatron said, smiling.  
"I love you, Galvatron. You have made me the happiest fem in the universe."  
"I love you more..."  
"Impossible..."  
"Very much possible."  
"So... What's next in our quest for freedom? Other than take down Optimus?"  
"Building back Cybertron... We also need some protection as others would try to take over where Optimus failed."  
"Megatronus needs a job..." She says, smiling.  
"He sounds perfect, a very powerful bot who has experience."  
"Good... I think he is worried about his future."  
"He shouldn't be... I would always find somewhere for him."  
"He just has been fighting for a long time... I think he thinks he can't adapt."  
"He can protect the ones who don't want to fight anymore. It would be a change for him."  
"So smart..."  
"Not really."  
"You are one of the most intelligent people I know." She says, winking.  
"How?"  
"You are a professor, you lead your troops with wisdom, and you never don't have an answer."  
"You should have seen me in my professor days."  
"I would have one serious crush on the teacher... I couldn't mind staying after."  
"Oh really?"  
"Give me detention." She says, winking before playing with his insignia.  
"I can do that..."  
"Mmmm..." She purrs. "What's the reason?"  
"Teasing the teacher..."  
"Oh..."  
"Wait for the honeymoon, you two." Starscream says, smirking.  
"Yeah!" Goldbug said, making a grossed out face.  
"I will kiss you!" Morningstar threatened, making Galvatron smirk.  
"No!" Goldbug said, running away.  
"Drat. He was cute too." She says, smirking as Galvatron gave her a look.  
"What about me?" He pouted.  
"You are too much. Handsome, adorable, irresistible..." She says, smiling.  
"I don't like you making those comments about other mechs... Gets me jealous."  
"Really? Maybe I should do it more often..."  
"No."  
"What will you do to stop me?"   
"I will tickle your wings."  
"Evil mech..." She says, smiling.  
"I can be..."   
"You can do that later..."  
"When later?" He asked, kissing her neck.  
"After the party... or we can leave now..."   
"I have some new things I want to show you if we leave now..."  
"Alright, let's sneak out then." She says, nodding.  
"Let's go..." Galvatron picked her up, heading to the exit.  
"Where are you guys going?" Soundwave asked, making a face.  
"We are going to have an early honeymoon. Problem?"  
"Slightly. She has to throw the bouquet." Soundwave says, turning pink.  
"Oh yes, would you like to do that now?" Galvatron asked.  
"Yes... Then we sneak away!" She says, before Soundwave gathered the crowd.  
"We are gathered to catch the bouquet!"  
"Alright! Let's get this going! Who wants to be next to be married?" She called out.  
"He does!" Ricochet said, pointing to his Starscream.  
"Throw it at Shockwave!"  
"Here! Here!" Skywarp says, bouncing.  
"Throw it wherever you want." Galvatron said.  
She turns around, closes her optics, and chucks it. There was cheering before it became quiet.  
"Oh primus..." Shockwave said before laughing.  
"Who caught it??" She asked, turning to look.  
"Megatronus." Starscream said, laughing as well as she turned to see a confused looking Megatronus.  
"What is the point of this?"  
"It means you are next to get bonded!" She says, giggling wildly. "Good for you, Megatron!"  
"WHAT?"   
"Hahahaha! This is too funny!" She says, giggling even more.   
"Who?" Megatronus said, dropping the bouquet.  
"I don't know... Someone." She says, smiling.  
"How come I think Starscream and Ricochet was more likely to get bonded."  
"It's a weird custom, Megatronus. Just enjoy it." She says, smiling.  
"I don't get Earth customs at all..."  
"Does anyone?" She asks, before being scooted up by Galvatron.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready..." She says, giggling.  
"Then let's go." Galvatron said, smiling as he walked out, carrying her.  
"You are very eager..."  
"I am when it comes to you."  
"Am I ever going to be able to leave my room?"  
"Not for a few solar cycles."  
"I am ready..."  
"Congratulations on catching the bouquet, Megatronus." Starscream says, smiling.  
"Thank you... But it was just coming towards my face so I caught it."  
"So, any idea who you will bond?"  
"Nope. I'm too old for bonding."  
"Too old? Do you know how old Galvatron is?" Skyfire asks, laughing.  
"Most likely the same age as me..." Megatron said. "I get your point."  
"You are never too old to love, Megatron. Never forget that." Soundwave says, blushing as Shockwave looked at him.  
"Fine fine... Don't get sappy on me..."  
"I will be sappy as much as I want!"  
"How about you tell your crush you like him." Megatron said, smirking as Shockwave started to pester Soundwave about who it was.  
"Gah... Thanks." Soundwave said, before whispering it to Shockwave.  
"Really?" Shockwave said, hugging Soundwave.  
"Yes...." He says, pink.  
"I feel the same."  
"Yes!" Soundwave wrapped his arms around Shockwave and twirled him.  
"Hahaha!" Shockwave laughed.  
"Cute..." Starscream says, chuckling.  
"Not as cute as you..." Ricochet said, tracing his seeker's wings.  
"Ricochet.... We better sneak out if we mean what your signing."  
"I mean it." Ricochet smirked, leading his seeker away.  
"Seems yet another couple has snuck away..." Megatron says, chuckling. "Who will be next you think?"  
"Looks like Skyfire and Starscream are close to it." Soundy said, gesturing to a Skyfire making symbols on Starscream's wings.  
"Are you going to be joining Thrust tonight?" Megatron asked, chuckling at Soundy's blush.  
"I don't know..."  
"He seems to like you."  
"I know... But I don't know if he would want to..."  
"Be brave, and go on to ask."  
"Fine..." Soundwave said, heading to Thrust.  
"Love doctor are you now?" Sideways asked, chuckling.  
"No, I just want them out of my non existent love life."  
"You must have an eye on someone..."  
"No."  
"None? None at all??"  
"I'm not a romantic type."  
"Everyone has that person that they wish to be beside... Even a hardened warrior like you, or a boring professor like... you know, Galvatron." He says, chuckling.  
"I just haven't found that bot."  
"You will. Primus has made someone for everyone. That is what we believe... I wanted to ask, what happened on Cybertron?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There seemed to be a hint of darkness in the bride's optics, and I saw her with a small datapad before subspacing it."  
"She found her own body... Her from this universe."  
"Oh wow... That would do it."  
"She seemed pretty sad about it."  
"What did her form look like?"  
"Like her before she was redone."  
"I wouldn't know what I would do if I saw my own form like that..." He says, shaking his head.   
"It was quite... Disturbing."  
"She was a Decepticon, right?"  
"No, her form here was an Autobot."  
"Ouch." He says, wincing.  
"Yeah."  
"Well... I doubt she will be thinking about that for a while. Galvatron looked pretty excited to have his honeymoon."  
"Don't mention it."  
"I ain't." He says, chuckling. "Enjoy the party, sir... Oh god is that Dirge going to the karaoke stand?"  
"Oh no..."  
"Drunken conehead at the mic... Everyone drop!" He calls out, everyone laughing.  
"Hey, Shut up!" Dirge slurred a little.  
"Drop the bass!" Someone called out, everyone laughing. Dirge started to sing Red Solo Cup and everyone started to sing along.  
"Strange mechs."  
"Haven't you heard this song?" Sideways asked, laughing. "Come on! Let loose! Do regrettable things! Sing!"  
"I'll sing when I want to. Right now, no."  
"Phhht! Robo Chicken."  
"WHat did you call me?"  
"I called you what I called you. Robo. Chicken!"  
"You want me to sing?"  
"Pit yeah! Go up there, and sing the song of your soul.  
"I don't know any earth songs."  
"Then sing some Cybertronian songs!"  
"Fine! If it will make you be quiet..."  
"WOOOOOOOO!" Megatronus waited for Dirge to get done and he walked up on stage. "MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON!"  
Megatron picked an old ancient cybertronian song that no one knew, starting to sing. Many stopped what they were doing, just to listen to the song. Everyone was enthralled with it, wondering where he learned it. After he was done, he put the mic back on it's stand and walked off the stage. Everyone was too shocked to notice, but they began to clap and roar with approval.  
"There." Megatron said, to Sideways."  
"That was amazing! Where did you learn that song?"  
"My mentor."  
"Cool! Your mentor knew some good songs." Sideways says, nodding.  
"Yes he did."  
"Now, don't you feel better? You got into the party spirit."  
"No."  
"Wow. You need to drink more."  
"I don't feel good when I drink."  
"Well.. Have a good night then." He says, wondering off.  
"They don't understand our issues with this." A voice says, being Ultra Magnus. "After being on the other side for so long, leading an army, and with such change... we are not willing to become so... what is the word...?"  
"Comfortable?"  
"That might be it." He says, nodding. "I am not used to... such frivolities."   
"Me neither."  
"How do they do this? Become so relaxed and carefree during war?"  
"I don't know..."  
"I must say, you sang very well. Did one of the primes teach you that song?" He asked, quietly.  
"Yes."  
"I recognized it. Very lovely ballad. You have the right voice for it." He says, nodding.  
"Thank you."  
"So, congratulations on catching the flowers. Such a weird custom..."  
"It is... I still don't get it."  
"Well, whatever to make the bride happy, correct?" He says, chuckling as he sipped a cube.  
"Yes."  
"Have you gotten a cube yet?" He asked, smiling. "Apparently, Morningstar came up with a blend, and I must say, it isn't half bad."  
"I haven't tried it yet."  
"Here." He hands him an untouched cube, and smiles. "It's a good blend."  
"Fine.." He said, taking a sip.  
"Well?"  
"Pretty good."  
"She has a bartender in her." He says, chuckling.  
"Indeed."  
"So... Have you danced yet?"  
"I don't dance."  
"Truly?"  
"Nope."  
"You look like you have a form for dancing."  
"I don't."  
"Heh... Neither do I."  
"So, care for a drink?"  
"Of course. Optimus was always stingy on the drinks." Magnus says, walking to the bar.  
"Two drinks, please."  
"Right on it!" Thrust says, smiling. The drinks were made, Megatronus giving one to Magnus.  
"Thank you. To the future."  
"To the future!"  
He sips his cube, and smiles.  
"No, you have to take a big swig." Megatronus said, taking a big drink.  
"Fine then." He says, smirking before downing the cube.  
"Good."  
"Shall we have a good old fashioned contest?"  
"Sure."  
"Thrust, set us up." Magnus says, sitting down.  
"Of course," Thrust said, people gathering to watch as they had overheard the contest being made. A couple of cubes were made, one given to each of them.  
"I must say, I have never lost." Magnus says, smiling.   
"Me neither."  
"Then, a battle between champions..."  
"Let's see who will win."  
"Ready? Set! GO!" Thrust says, Magnus and Megatron downing their cubes fast. Thrust kept handing them cubes, both getting overcharged quick. Magnus fell off his chair, having lost his balance fast. Goldbug ran over, worried about him.  
"You ok, Magnus?"  
"I'm fine... Buggy boy."  
"Here, let me help you up." Goldbug helped him up on the seat, smiling.  
"Nahh.... I'm done buggy... Help me to my room...."  
"Does that mean I win?" Megatron smirked.  
"Yes.."  
"Here, let's go." Goldbug said, leading him out of the room.  
"And the winner is Megatron!" Thrust says, smiling.  
"I told him I don't lose."  
"Everyone has a skill." Thrust says, chuckling.  
"Indeed."  
"So, what do you plan on doing now, overcharged as you are?"  
"I plan to have a good time."  
"Alright! Get out there and do it!"  
"I will, I will."  
"You are slurring."  
"So?"  
"Watch where you walk."  
"Why?"  
"Slurring is coupled with tumbling."  
"Alright.."  
"And falling." Thrust says, chuckling.  
"I'll be fine..."  
"Of course. That's what they all say..."  
"I have been like this many times back then."  
"Alright..." He says, watching the mech move away.  
The next morning, everyone but Morningstar and Galvatron were in the mess hall, and Skywarp and Thundercracker were making jokes.  
"Best night ever!"  
"For more than one!"  
"Shut up!" A couple of hung over mechs said.  
"OH AM I BEING TOO LOUD FOR YOUUU?" TC yelled, making a few groan.  
"Oh my god!" Goldbug laughed.  
"OH! HELLO GOLDBUG! ARE YOU DOING WELL?"  
"Yeah!"  
"YES! VERY GOOD!"  
"Please be quiet?"  
"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS QUIET YOU SPEAK OF?"  
"Come on!" Magnus said.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK, GOLDBUG?"  
"Be quiet... For Magnus."  
"Phhht... Fine." He says, laying back.  
"Where is our bride and groom?" Skywarp asks, wiggling his 'eyebrows'.  
"In their room."  
"Oooo... Honeymoon!" Thundercracker says, laughing.  
"Where else?"  
"Heh heh heh!" The seekers giggled immaturely.  
"You all are strange." Goldbug said.  
"We have very good processors..."  
"He's a youngling. Shush." Screamer said.  
"They are working' on a family!" Skywarp says, laughing as Screamer smacked him.  
"Shush!"  
"Little sparklings running around looking like Galvy and Starry!"  
"WOOOOO!"  
"Shut up!" Magnus snarled, his processor aching.  
"Even I have a processor ache.." Skyfire said, Screamer snuggling into him.  
"You won't have any recharge when they have a family!"  
"Do they even want kids?"  
"Morningstar does!" Thundercracker says. "She admitted it to me once when she was overcharged off her aft!"  
"Oh."  
"Then again, she said she wanted Megatron's kids, not Galvatron's." Skywarp says, laughing loudly.  
"Whatever."  
"OH THE IRONY!"  
"Shut up." Skyfire said before Screamer looked around.  
"Did you notice a lot of the couples aren't here?"  
"They are starting families too!"  
"What are you talking about?" Goldbug asked.  
"Don't you guys dare!" Screamer says, pointing his null ray at them as they began to talk.  
"Ooh... Feisty..." Skywarp said, laughing.  
"He is too young! Back up and leave!"  
"Why?"  
"You two are too... loud mouthed!"  
"ARE WE THIS LOUD?!"  
"I THINK WE ARE, BROTHER!"  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled.  
"I think they are sick of us."  
"I think so too."  
"Shall we go annoy the couples?"  
"Yes we shall."  
"TO THE ROOMS!"  
"Oh no." Screamer sighed as they ran off.  
"We just sacrificed Galvatron's honeymoon for silence." Skywarp says, sighing.  
"No regrets." Magnus says, growling.  
Starscream and Ricochet were snuggling, giggling together as they were talking.  
"So... Even though Megatron caught the bouquet, you will be mine?" Ricochet says, smiling.  
"Forever and always..." Starscream said, snuggling into him.  
"My favorite little Scientist..."  
"OHHHHHH ALT BROTHERRRR!"  
"Make them go away..." Starscream whined, clinging to Ricochet and he hoped it was a dream.  
"COME OUT COME OUT! WE WERE SENT BY THE PDA POLICE!"   
"Can I hurt them?" Ricochet asked, Starscream shaking his head before attempting to get up but he was extremely comfy.  
"YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING NAUGHTY!" Suddenly, the two seekers run in before running out, laughing maniacally.  
"You have my permission to hurt them now." Starscream sighed, relaxing back into Ricochet once more.  
"Hey, Deadie..." DeadEnd said, poking his sleeping counterpart.  
"Mm hm?"   
"You... like me?"  
"Of course..." Dead End said, smiling as he snuggled closer.  
"You... Like like me?"  
"Yeah..." Dead End said, blushing.  
"Maybe... one day... we... um...."  
"What? You can tell me anything..."  
"Maybe... do what Morningstar and Galvatron did?"  
"Like... Bond?" Dead End asked, looking up hopefully.  
"Yeah..."  
"I... I would love to..."   
"Really...?"  
"HEYYYY DEADIESSS!"  
"Yes..." Dead End said, ignoring them.  
"WE ARE HERE TO ARREST YOUUUUU!"  
"Why?"  
"FOR BEING DIRTYYYY!"  
"Make them go away..." Dead End begged, DeadEnd holding him close.  
They ran in, making obscene noises before running out, roaring with laughter.  
"Let's pray that's all."  
"NEVERRRR!" Skywarp says, dogpiling on them.  
"Oof!" Dead End said, pushing him off and hiding under the blankets. "Leave me alone..."  
"WEEEEEE!" They ran off, ready to annoy someone else.  
"Frag..."  
Thrust smirked at the sleeping Soundy next to him, holding him close to his body before Soundwave yawned cutely.  
"How did I get so lucky...?" Soundy only snuggled closer, murmuring happily.   
"HEY YOU GUYYYYYSSSSSS!"   
"Gods..."  
"COME OOOON OOOOOUT!"  
"No..." Soundy whined, snuggling under the blanket.  
"WE ARE COMING IIIIIINNNNNN!"  
"Please no... Make them go away."   
They manage to hack through the door, and run in, making siren sounds and other loud noises.  
"I'm going to hurt you if you don't leave." Thrust growled, holding SOundy close.  
"NO NAUGHTY STUFF! NO NAUGHTY STUFF!" They yelled, before running off.  
"Thank you..." Soundy said, before comming Galvatron to warn him.  
"You better lock your doors or run sir... The Seekers are on their way." Thrust says, holding his mate close.  
"On it." Galvatron said, comming out.  
Galvatron was waiting right outside his room, his cannon powered up and ready. As soon as he saw the giggling seekers he pointed his cannon toward them.  
"Do you really want to do this?" He growled.  
"Wow. A bit harsh, don't you think???" Skywarp yelped.  
"You are not waking up my bondmate just so you two can have fun. Now, I suggest you turn around and bother someone else."  
"BUT WE WANT TO ANNOY THE COUPLES!" Thundercracker yells, the door opening to reveal Morningstar with a glare.  
"What is going on?"  
"I'm about to blast them."  
"Do it quickly and come back to bed... Your warmth was comfy." She says, yawning.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The seekers turned and ran, hiding behind a corner.   
"Maybe I'll just let Megatronus deal with you." Galvatron said, walking back in.  
"Oh gods is he in there too???" Skywarp says, before laughing.  
"I'm calling him." Galvatron growled, comming him.  
"THEY BOTH GOT TO MORNINGSTAR???"  
"Shut up before I blast you myself!"  
"RUUUUUNNNN! BEFORE HE INVITES US TOO!" Skywarp says, laughing as he ran off.  
"Strange seekers."  
"Come back to berth~ Our honeymoon isn't over..." Morningstar called out, purring.  
"Far from it..." He smirked, locking the door behind him.  
"What has everyone told you about annoying everyone??" Megatron snarled, holding both seekers by the wings.  
"To not do it?"  
"Exactly!"  
"But it was funny!"  
He grips their wings tightly, growling as they yelped and fell to their knees.  
"You are NOT to disturb the couples again."  
"Why not?"  
"Or I will rip off your wings..."  
"Ok ok! We surrender!"  
"Good. Now, get to work cleaning the base."  
"What?!"  
"Clean, or become wingless."  
"Fine, Fine." TC said, starting to get the supplies.  
"Good, and if I hear one complaint about either of you... I will tear off your wings, piece by piece!"  
"Fine!" Skywarp said, leaving quickly.  
"Wait for me!" Thundercracker cried, running off behind him.  
"Thank you..." Screamer said, Skyfire once again holding him close.  
"I got a message from Galvatron..."  
"Saying to punish them?"  
"Severely. He was very angered by their interuption."  
"I bet.."  
"But, it is all good now." Megatron says, nodding.  
"I guess their honeymoon will last a while..." Skyfire chuckled.  
"He asked me to take control of things until they are finished." He says, chuckling with him.  
"Back in power eh?"  
"Always." He says, laughing.  
"Well, as long as you don't yell at my sweetspark I'm fine..." Skyfire said, holding Screamer close.  
"Agreed."  
"So, what is your first decree?"  
"We clean up from the party, and prepare for the end game."  
"Aww..." A bunch of mechs said, but they got up anyway.  
"Now... Later we may rest and recharge."  
"Ok." Skyfire said, leading Screamer out.  
"Anyone has no clue what they should do, come to me."  
"Alright sir." Soundwave said, Shockwave following him.  
Megatron watched the crowd disperse, only leaving one mech who was just staring at his energon. He walked over to the mech, curious.   
"What is wrong?"  
"I'm thinking about the mechs we lost." Hook2 said.  
"I know... I think of them too."  
"I wish I could have done something... I'm a medic for primus sake!"  
"We didn't know they would become so aggressive..."   
"Why didn't we know?"  
"They had never done that before. They always allowed us to retreat." Megatron says, sighing as he sat beside him.  
"Maybe they just got sick of us..."  
"Maybe."  
"Well, what do you want me to do?"  
"Go fix some lights... then go rest, comrade."  
"Alright.." Hook2 left, smiling softly.  
Megatron sat there for a few moments, contimplating life and their actions, before getting to work. It was a couple of hours, everyone finally getting done and they headed to their quarters. Everyone slept soundly, until the next day...  
Morningstar was up the next morning, smiling happily before getting up.  
"What are you doing up so early..?" Galvatron said.  
"Today is the day the war ends..." She says, turning to him.  
"Yes, but you should have slept in. Your day will be a long one."  
"I can't sleep." She says, before laying down beside him. "My mate..."  
"My spark mate..."  
"I can't believe I got married..."  
"Well, you did and I don't regret it."  
"I don't either... I feel... warm and fuzzy and so well loved..."  
"You better or else I'm going to have to show you again... And again.. And again..."  
"G-Gods... I might just allow you to do that now." She purred, mewling at the thought.  
"After we get Prime stopped..."   
"You can do all you wish after we defeat him..."  
"Sleep, it's not even light out..."  
"I think you just want to cuddle me again..." She says, giggling as she got back in bed.  
"Yep."  
"You get your wish..." She says, smiling happily as she cuddles close to her mate.  
"Good. That makes me happy."  
"Keep your servos away from my wings sir... Or else we will never leave this berth."  
"Maybe I want that..."  
"Galvatron..."  
"Yes?"   
"I will touch your plasma cannon..."  
"Why would you do that~?"  
"It's your sensitive spot, like my wings..." She says, smirking.  
"So you finally found it?"  
"Hee hee... I have learned that even when detached... you feel it." She says, grinning. "You look cute when you sleep..."  
"Do I?"  
She reaches to his arm, and traces his plasma cannon, smiling as his face turned into a pleasured face.   
"Very..."  
"You're exploiting my weak point."  
"Good... I am an evil Decepticon, after all..." She says, smiling as she pulls it off and kisses it.  
"Primus..."  
"Mmmm..." She purrs, playing with a few buttons.  
"Come on..."  
She drags her glossia against the rim of the cannon, grinning wickedly.  
"Never..."  
"Ah..."  
"Looks like I am making the mighty leader quiver like a leaf..."  
"Shush..."  
"Hmmmm... I wonder what would happen if i licked it here....?"  
"Please don't."  
"Pit yes..." She says, licking around the buttons.  
"Ooh... Yes..."  
"I think I will enjoy this morning."  
"Is everyone ready for the final battle?" Megatron asked, hours later.   
"I am..." Galvatron said, walking in wearing his thickest and best armor.  
"I am, as well." Morningstar says, walking in beside him. She wore a new armor made with the finest materials.  
"What's the plan?"  
"We lure him out... and take him down." She says, sadness in her optics. "If only he could be reasoned with..."  
"He can't... Trust me as an ex soldier of his." Jazz said.  
"I know..." She says, looking down.  
"It's ok... I will do it." Galvatron said, smiling.  
"Everyone else, convince or take down the rest of the Autobots."  
"Take down Prime. Then convince the rest to join us."  
"We shall head out in 2 megacycles. Prepare now." She says, sitting down at a table to sip at her energon.  
"Alright." Megatronus said, nodding and everyone left to get prepared.  
"This is my last battle, I hope... Then a life of relaxation and peace." She says, smiling.  
"With me I hope." Galvatron said, smiling.  
"Always... You are my mate, after all..."  
"Mine..."  
"Always, Galvatron."  
"Good."  
"Sit... and drink." She says, smiling. Galvatron sat down, getting a drink before leaning close to her. She lays against him, smiling. "After this battle... you, me, and a locked door..."  
"I like that idea..." Galvatron smirked.  
"I though you would..." She says, before wincing. She rubbed her chest, making a face.  
"Are you alright?" Galvatron asked worriedly.  
"I am fine... just... a phantom pain." She says, smiling.  
"You think it may be because you are nervous?"  
"Must be." She says, nodding.  
"Be careful this battle, ok?"  
"I will, handsome..."  
"Good, beautiful."  
"Heh... So, after this is all done, what shall we do?"  
"I have a few ideas."  
"Like?"  
"You and me having our own house..."  
"Can we have it in Kaon? Also, can we rebuild Royia?"  
"Anything you want..."  
"You plan to pamper me?"  
"Always."  
"So... when should we plan to have a family?" She asked, making him beam.   
"As soon as possible!"  
"Gods..."  
"I think it's a great idea."  
"After the battle... yes..."  
"Yes!"  
"You are too happy about this."  
"I've always wanted a family..."  
"Boy or girl?"  
"I'll love them either way."  
"Any names?"  
"For the boy I thought we could name them when we saw them... I believe a perfect name will come to mind once we actually see what they look like."  
"Seems very logical..."  
"I can be."  
"I like it better when I have your cannon..."  
"Why?" He asked innocently.  
"To see such a strong, powerful mech turn into a teenager... Thrilling."  
"You just like teasing me..."  
"I do, just like you like watching me melt when you touch my wings."  
"I don't need to hear this..." Hook said.  
"Heh! Then don't, Hook!" She says, laughing.  
"I don't have a choice, I'm working in here."  
"Turn off your audio sensors..."  
"No."  
"Then suffer our cute romantic wrath!"  
"Nooo...."  
"Galvatron...?"  
"I have no qualms about it."  
"Good..." She says, kissing his cheek.  
"I love you..."  
"Love you too, Galvy."  
"Galvy? That's new."  
"Your new nickname. I can't call you Megs anymore."  
"That's right..." Galvatron chuckled.  
"So... Galvy." She says, before hugging him. "I am just glad you are still alive.. You gave me a spark attack at the wedding."  
"Don't worry. It would take a lot more to keep me from you..."  
"Good... I don't want to be a widow."  
"I thought for a second you said window..." Hook said.  
"Yes! I don't want to become a window!"  
"Hahahaha..." Galvatron chuckled.  
"How the audio sensors trick us..."  
"Yes..." Hook said.  
"Are you ready, Hook?"  
"Yes."   
"Shall we go finalize our plans?"  
"Of course."  
Morningstar smiles and gets up, before heading for the planning room.  
"You were amazing."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you."  
"Why?"  
"You just are... You're always so ready for everything."  
"I am ready for this war to be over."  
"Everyone is..."  
"Let's get this done, and to make things right."  
"Of course. Gather the troops!"  
"Prepare to depart!"  
"Get your weapons loaded!"  
"Bring med packs!"  
"Can we come?" Skywarp asked, sick of cleaning.  
"Galvatron?" She looks to him, smirking.   
"Maybe you should stay and guard the base."  
"Exactly my thoughts..."  
"What?!" TC groaned, wanting to fight.  
"Stay and guard the base." She says, unamused.  
"Fine!"  
"Good. Galvatron, let's get to the air bay."  
"Let's go." Galvatron said, smiling.   
"I like your armor..."  
"Thank you. You look nice also."  
"Hook made it for me... I made modifications."   
"It looks strong.. We are going to need it."  
"You look strong as well. We are going to end the war today."  
"I can feel it."  
"But I also get the feeling something bad is going to happen..."  
"In war, there is always casualties but hopefully today it will be a minimum with the extra firepower."  
"I hope so too."  
"You ready?" Megatronus asked, wearing a new armor.  
"Always, Megatron."  
"I am also." Galvatron said.  
"Then... We leave now."  
"Let's go!" Galvatron ordered, everyone starting off toward the Autobot base.  
"Up for a ride, Helicopter mech?" Morningstar asked, smiling.  
"Sure."  
She transforms and kneels, allowing Galvatron to climb on.  
"Let's go, Star."  
"Off we go!" She says, taking off. They took off after their army, with their speed they got in front of them fast, landing outside the Autobot base. She waits until he was off before transforming, and banging on the door.  
"Who is it?" A deep voice asked.  
"It's the Decepticons!"  
"Frag!" There was scurrying behind the door.  
"Open it!" Galvatron ordered.  
"All we want is Optimus! The rest of you can be pardoned!" Morningstar yells.  
"You'll get him if we die!" Ironhide growled from behind the door.  
"Why do you defend your leader? He has been killing you all off! He is insane!" She tried, not wanting to kill anyone other than Optimus.  
"He is still our leader! ATTACK!!" The doors opened and the Autobots rushed out, many looking scared when they saw how many Decepticons there were.  
"Try to subdue them! Try not to kill! GO!" Morningstar roared, taking off. All the Decepticons let out a battle cry before attacking, fighting the Autobots hard. Morningstar snuck inside, alongside Galvatron and Megatron.  
"Be careful... We don't know how he'll fight like this... He has nothing to lose according to himself."  
"Got it. Aim for the head, or the chest. Mostly the head."  
"Yes."  
They got into the throne room, where the smelting pit was, before Morningstar paused.  
"Keep an eye out... I get a bad feeling he is in here." They looked around, their weapons ready. She takes a step towards the throne, and picks up a picture, paling. "He remembers the other me."  
"Of course I do. She was loyal." Optimus stepped out of the shadows, Megatronus and Galvatron going to defensive mode as they moved forward. "She was at my side always, never hesitating to follow my orders... I should have never let her go home."  
"Give up, Prime."   
"I have nothing left. My men, traitors. My empire, crumbling. My ideals... wrong." He said, sounding stony. He stared at them, before smiling. "I will yield... To only Death!"  
"If that's the only way..." Galvatron said, shooting at him. Optimus dodged with ease, chuckling.  
"You think just because I have nothing to win, I will die easily? No... I plan to die, yes... but I plan to make everyone suffer with me!"  
"Get him!" Megatronus roared, shooting at him precisely.  
He got hit in the shoulder, snarling, before shooting back, aiming wildly at the three. They took cover, Morningstar behind his throne, the two males behind pillars.  
"Come on, Prime! You can't do this! Give up now!" Galvatron said, groaning.  
"NEVER! Like MY Morningstar always said! Fight until you can't anymore, then TAKE everyone with you!" He roared, firing at his throne. Morningstar yelped, firing back.  
"Get away from her!" Both mechs roared, attacking Prime. He roared and took a shot in his other shoulder, before shooting Megatron in the foot, and Galvatron in the arm. He dodge the other shots, running around the pit.   
"You can't stop our cause! If not me, others will take my place!"  
"Then we'll stop them after we stop you!"  
"I will make you all pay! Pay for his death!" He roared, taking random shots at them. Galvatron and Megatronus planned their shots efficiently, hitting him many times but nowhere fatal. He roared and aimed well, before taking a shot at Galvatron. He wasn't looking, turning to see it coming straight for his chest and Megatronus jumped in front of him, taking the shot while shooting a careful blast at Optimus's chest, hitting them both at the same time.  
"MEGATRON!" Morningstar yelled, running over to him. "Galvatron! Cover!"  
"Got it!" Galvatron hit Optimus a couple more times in the chest, Prime falling to the ground in Stasis lock. Morningstar knelt beside Megatron, looking him over.  
"Megatron? You alright? Megatron?"  
"I'm... Fine..." Megatronus groaned, his spark showing weakly.  
"Primus... Galvatron! We need a medic! Now! Get Hook! Get me a med kit! Something!" She yelled, holding up his head.  
"Hook, come now! Bring med kit!"  
"Megatron, you heroic fool..." She says, holding him close.  
"I... I had to do something to redeem myself..."  
"You have been redeemed... now live!" She says, tears streaking down her cheeks as she watched his spark flicker.  
"I... I-I give you my... Blessing.." Megatronus said, taking off his cannon before handing it to her. "Take it... Give it to your future sparkling."  
"Megatron don't you dare!" She yells, shaking.  
"I... I care for you... Forever and always... Don't forget... That..." Megatron said, looking into her optics as he gave her servo one kiss, his spark flickering before going to nothing. Megatron's optics flickered off and he went deathly gray.  
"No.... NO!" She roared, before laying him down gently. She stands up, tears streaking down her cheek as she stormed over to an awakening Optimus. "You WORTHLESS, FUCKING PIECE OF SLAG!"  
"What?"  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" She roared, her optics turning red as she slammed him against the wall. "GALVATRON... CARRY MEGATRON... OUT... NOW."  
"Are you going to be alright?" Galvatron asked.  
"GET OUT." Is all she said, slowly strangling Optimus. Galvatron did as he told, carrying out the deactivated mech.  
Twenty kliks later, Morningstar walks out covered in mech fluid, her optics dark red and dragging the body of Optimus. She said not a word, just continued walking past everyone. The battle stopped once she got to the middle of the field, everyone staring in shock. Optimus was horribly mangled, bite marks, claw marks, and parts missing all over. Morningstar's face was blank, no emotion at all registered.   
"Morningstar..." Galvatron said, holding her close. She didn't move, just lightly shaking her head. Optimus gargled, somehow still alive despite the beating he got.  
"He doesn't die. He is my new plaything." She said darkly, after a moment.  
"No... We need to finish this now. Morningstar, listen to my voice... You are my sparkmate and right now I'm feeling nothing from you... Please..." Galvatron begged, sending love and peace through their bond.  
"He killed him... He was my mentor... my leader for so long... He deserves to pay for everything..." She says, her spark cold.  
"Please... For me..." Galvatron said, sending all of his being through her as coolant came to his optics.  
She looked away, shivering. Her spark began to warm again, before sighing.  
"Just... It's hard..." She says, her spark in deep pain over the loss. "I want him to pay more for the crimes..."  
"He will pay... Just... End it... Now..." Galvatron said, kissing her lips for a second.  
She shook, before walking over and kneeling beside Optimus, who slowly turned his head to face her.  
"I... I am sorry you didn't have a female who cared about you in the war. I am sorry for killing Rodimus the way I did. I am sorry for many things... and yet... I will have no remorse for doing this. In a way... I think you wanted this. For it to end in battle." She said quietly, taking his hand.  
"Do it..." He said weakly. "End it."  
"My Primus and the gods be merciful... on your spark, Optimus Prime." She says, pulling out her swords and stabbing him in the spark. His optics dimmed, and he, like Megatron, turned deathly gray. All of the Autobots lowered their weapons, getting down one knee in mourning for their leader. Morningstar did the same, just for a second before getting up and going over to the gray form of Megatron.  
"You deserved so much better, Megatron... You deserve a second chance at life, with the wisdom you have now. Gods, if you can grant one wish, allow him into the matrix... where he can live in peace, and his dream can come true." She says, bowing her head.  
"He would be proud of you..." Galvatron said, looking then at the Autobots. "You can either join us, or be our prisoner!"  
"Choose wisely... those who choose prisoner... I am the warden." Star says, picking up Megatron's body.  
"I think we all agree that we'd rather join." Hide said, looking down.  
"Good..." She murmurs, before heading back.  
"Everyone followed, silent for a while in mourning before someone started singing the Decepticon anthem from the old universe. More mechs joined in, singing the anthem just as beautifully as the first rally with Megatron in the front. Morningstar was the most graceful singer, tearing up at the words. Galvatron joined in, quickly finding the words and his voice was deep but beautiful.  
They were almost home when Morningstar began to wobble as she walked, until she fell to a knee.  
"Someone... Carry Megatron..." Ultra Magnus took him, Galvatron coming over to her and held her.  
"Are you alright?" Galvatron asked.  
"My chest hurts... bad..." She says, before collapsing against him. Galvatron quickly picked her up, flying off fast toward base with Hook with panic in Galvatron's optics.  
"Did she get hit anytime during battle?" Hook asked, as they flew.  
"No, we protected her pretty well but she might have exhausted herself when she hurt Prime." Galvatron said, holding her close.  
"Did she use her second power core?"  
"I don't know..."  
"That could strain her spark. We need a scan of her internals stat."  
"Of course." Galvatron finally made it to base and rushed to the med bay. Hook cleared off a berth, and set up a scan. Morningstar was laid down, and Hook set her up.  
"What is going on?" Galvatron asked. Hook's face went deadpan, and he turned the monitor to Galvatron.   
"Do you see what I see?" Hook asked, showing the screen. Galvatron looked and gasped.  
"What the..?"  
"She is carrying." Hook says, smiling. Next to Morningstar's spark, was a smaller ball of light, a violet in color.  
"Primus! I'm... I'm going to be a father!" Galvatron yelled, cheering happily.  
"Her spark is unused to feeding for two... She felt these pains before? Shown any signs?" Hook asked, smiling.  
"Once before the battle... I thought it was because she was nervous..."   
"Well... She is fueling for two. Her spark thought the sparkling was an issue, and tried to warn her. Let me just send in some codes... and the pain shouldn't happen anymore." Hook says, altering her wiring.   
"This is amazing! We've only been bonded for a day!"  
"She was sensitive to the process." He says, chuckling. "You better go tell the good news. I am going to give her the processes to take care of the sparkling..."  
"You want me to tell her?" Galvatron said happily.  
"You can be the one. I think she will be out for a while, though." Hook says, chuckling as he saw his leader like a school boy.  
"I'm going to tell her first, then we can tell everyone after!!"  
"Alright alright... Calm down." He says, chuckling. The noise made the female stir, groaning.   
"Why are you so loud...?"  
"Hey, Star..." Galvatron said quietly, smiling.  
"Hey... What happened...?"  
"I have great news..."  
"Great news?" She asks, curious. "Other than the war being over... what is great?"  
"I'm a father..." Galvatron said, his smile huge.  
"You cheated on me...?"  
"No... We both are parents!" Galvatron said, pointing to her chest.  
"Oh ok..."

 

"WAIT WHAT?"


End file.
